


Juxtaposition Hearts

by Beefnboof



Series: Tsugu [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Brook - Freeform, Celestial Dragons, Character Death, Chopper - Freeform, Domination, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forcible Subterfuge, Franky - Freeform, Gorosei, Luffy - Freeform, Marine Fleet, Marines, Nami - Freeform, New World (One Piece), Ode to Prequel, One Piece - Freeform, Part 3, Pirates, Polar Tang, Robin - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Strawhats, Tears, Tsugu, Usopp - Freeform, World Domination, Zoro - Freeform, cliff hanger, fast, sanji - Freeform, submarine, wicked plan, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefnboof/pseuds/Beefnboof
Summary: Please read part one and two!!!The war between the Gorosei begins! What will happen to Tsugu, Law and the mysterious cook that had previously got Tsugu out of binds![This can cause triggers, if you have problems reading assault then skip chapter two.]





	1. Electric Love

Using Shambles, he brought himself to Tsugu's lifeless body. "Step back.." Shachi stood up and walked over towards Penguin, they both watched as Law pointed his thumbs roughly three inches apart from one another and placed them over Tsugus chest. He shocked her heart using counter shock in act of a defibrillator. Her body jolted, but no heart beat. He tried repeatedly until he became breathless- He moved his hand towards Tsugus face to only feel her skin that had hardly any warmth left, "Oi.." He said softly as he moved his arm under the nape of her neck, leaning her up he leaned in and kissed her- her lips had a blue tint with a chilled feeling. He pulled away and looked at her pail white face. He leaned her up more as he created a Room, it blocked the rain that was pouring down. He then pulled her heart and cradled her neck in the bend of his arm as he set her heart on her lap , Law pulled his heart out as well. Instead of a normal heart beat- Laws heart was quivering the moment he pulled it out of his chest, it began to shine a golden color. 

The Gorosei laughed and hooted in victory. "Your efforts are in vein, I hit the hole in her chest with that Impact Dial!" He yelled as is he was rubbing salt in their wounds but no one attempted to look at him or flinch at his words, the shock of the situation numbed them. Penguin and Shachi held onto each other in anticipation as they watched their captain, they did not understand hit motives. They questioned him; 

"Captain, What are you doing?" He didn't reply to their question, he instead touched his heart against hers- Tsugus heart throbbed loudly as a golden light began to emit the same glow as his own heart, the sound of their hearts resonated. Law looked down at her face once more the color in her cheeks began to return. Tsugu opened her eyes slowly as she inhaled, Law looked at her in shock and muttered; 

"How does that.." Tsugu looked at Law with no emotions in her eyes as she rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"My lips have been soiled." Tsugu growled. Law looked away from her and smirked. 

"I'm not sure what you are talking about." He said with confidence in his lie. Tsugu glared, knowing him all too well. "Why would I take the time to kiss you in the mist of battle?!" Law raised his voice. 

"Because you're a conniving man, that's why!" Tsugu stood up and pointed her index finger down at him. "I am disgusted!" She shouted while Law stood up as he placed his heart inside him, handing Tsugu hers. 

"You have the craziest imagination." He chuckled a replied as he smirked in a sinful manor. The two began bickering. Shachi and Penguin laughed with amusement, both had tears of relief in their eyes. Tsugu raised her voice as Law kept his evil smile, he was amused in her tantrums- it meant she was still there- in the world with him. The sounds of laughter stopped, Law and Tsugu both stopped to turn to Penguin and Shachi- both smiles quickly faded as they saw the two men on their knees with their hands behind their head. The engine to the submarine turned off- Marines once again had taken the lime light. Tsugu took a step forward with her right foot, before her eyes stood the man who had saved her in hard times. The cook who had been saving her over and over was walking towards her with Sea Prism cuffs. 

"What are you doing, cook?" Tsugu asked while she took a step back, "You've been there twice to save me so why are you turning now?" lightning struck- it light up the sky, reveling a tall, older muscular man with a braided goatee and a puffed up afro, his hair was aging white, he walked out of the Polar Tangs door, trailed behind him was the entire Heart Pirates crew shackled in cuffs being escorted out. 

"I'm taking over, this is a matter for the Marines, not the World Government since this falls in my jurisdiction. I'm taking everyone who is a Heart Pirates member and placing them under arrest for the act of Piracy!" The older man stated loudly then proceeded to take a bite out of a rice cracker. Tsugu looked at Law, he seemed nervous. The Gorosei fumed with anger, he shouted as he laid there slowly forming back together; 

"This is a situation for the holy land!! The only reason you want her is because of that damned Donquixote, they're traitorous bastards those sons of bitches!" Sengoku scoffed as he stuck his hand in the bag of rice crackers. Tsugu tugged on the sleeve of his soaking wet black trench coat- she simply watched the water bead off his hair. 

"Captain," Tsugu quietly said. "That's Sengoku the Buddha and our entire crew is in cuffs." Tsugu looked back at the cook who was drawing near. The rain came down harder, "What's your order?" Tsugu kept backing up as she starred at her speechless captain. "LAW!" She finally snapped at him, her voice was as loud as the thunder that rumbled through the stormy seas. Law came to his senses, he muttered; 

"Nothing.. Do nothing." Tsugu stood there looking at him, rain streamed down her face- her mouth was gaped open in shock. "We are outmatched now." His voice was shaken, he sounded scared. Tsugu felt the cook grab her right arm, placing it in the sea prism cuff. Tsugu looked up at the cook, his expression was more dull than the other times she had seen him. Law placed his trembling hand on Tsugu's shoulder- they felt an empathetic connection, they were too scared to move. "Just don't fight him.." His warning made the hair on Tsugus neck stand. The cook took Tsugus left arm and placed it too in the cuffs, she wanted to pull her arms away but she was scared. 

Law looked down at Tsugu, he still saw her heart beating through her chest but only when made skin contact with her. A faint golden glow, beating in rhythm with his own. He didn't know why, but he could now see her heart glowing dim like an ember. Laws hand was pulled off Tsugus shoulder by the man who placed cuffs on Tsugu. He began putting Law in Sea Prism cuffs as well, Sengoku walked towards Law as he ate his rice crackers. "Trafalgar Water Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates..." Tsugu looked up at Law the same moment that Law looked down at her as she took a step to be closer to her captain. "I would like-" His words were cut off as he watched as Tsugu slipped on the wet deck of the Submarine. Law looked away, he had gotten use to the klutz she is. The cook squatted down, putting his arms under Tsugus arms and pulling her back up to her feet. Sengoku laughed after his brief moment of shock, he remembered watching a klutz slip just like that- years ago. The rain started to clear up, the sun peaked through the clouds, revealing the fleet of Marines on a warship far off in the distance. "Law, I would like to have a word with you in private." Sengoku said as he reached his hand in the bag of rice crackers. Law blinked in confusion. 

"Ahh.." Law sounded in acknowledgment as he walked towards the Marine Admiral. The two walked away, leaving Tsugu behind. She scoffed and turned towards Shachi and Penguin. 

"Oi, boys." Tsugu whispered with a sly tone of voice and a mischievous grin as she held her cuffed hands out and wiggled her index finger to gesture them to come over to her. Penguin shook his head no, Shachi pretended he didn't see it. Tsugu puffed up and stomped her feet as she walked over to them. "Don't ignore me!!" She shouted. Law turned back to see the three arguing, his other crew mates began to laugh as they saw Tsugu tackle Shachi to the ground- Law peaked a smile from his lips as he sighed, finally feeling slightly relaxed seeing his crew was fine. 

"Would you grant me one thing?" Sengoku asked. Law didn't say anything- Sengoku sighed. "I'm not at all surprised that you don't want to talk.." Sengoku pulled out a folded paper from him pants pocket. He unfolded it and held out out to Law for him to see, Law noticed a woman's hand writing with a name, 'Tsuki D. Donquixote-Yuutsu, 64710' Law looked back over at Tsugu as she choked Penguin with the chains of her cuffs that linked her arms together. Sengoku kept speaking; "I sent a recovery team to the location of the tower she was at to recover anything that could give me specific information, but it seems everything was gone except for this, and you're the reason behind that. I had nothing but my intuition telling me to follow the Gorosei here and I'm glad I did." Law looked at Sengoku, he said; 

"Tsuki and Tsugu are the same, Tsugu re-named herself in spite of the Underground and all the students refused to call her by Tsuki in an act of a revolution. I burned that place to the ground starting with that file, I'm shocked that page survived... Her mother, the creator of The Underground was the one who named her Tsuki, I should have noticed but I didn't know she was related to Cora-san till today so you at least knew more than I, about that. I didn't think to ask her because she's told me a few times that she didn't know her father and that she couldn't even see her mother as a mom because all of the other kids didn't have a mom, so she was told it was a secret. It turns out that the mother cared less, she just didn't want that mistake a part of her life but she 'endured it' only for the main goal, the One Piece. Tsugu was the only half breed there, two people- Uragiri and Prio were full blood D and the other kids were just some street kids. Bepo got abducted and was forced to be some mascot at the amusement park for the Celestial Dragons children who had to be near the tower while the parents worked inside the tower. Somehow.." Law stopped talking once he mentioned Bepo, a sadness twinkled in his eye. "She was clever enough to get Bepo switched to her ward instead of cages with the petting zoo animals because when she first saw him he had on an orange jumpsuit that reminded her of what the sun could have looked like. Im not sire on details.. Tsugu is so secretive. Bepo knew he had to save her so he called me on a watch towers Transponder Snail and told me about a girl who needed me. I wasn't sure what he meant but I do now, but he was wrong. She doesn't need me.." He stopped talking as he turned towards her. Tsugu had tackled Penguin to the ground, choking him with the chain links that attacked to the cuffs while she sat on his back. 'I'm the one who needed her.' 

Law thought as he slowly looked back at Sengoku. "I've only known her as Tsugu, and if that's what she wants me to call her then that's what her name is. She's only interested in adventure and her freedom- as long as that makes her smile... I told myself it was worth it, I swore to her that I would help her be free. Her goal is to destroy the reputation of the World Leaders and my crew and I wont stop till she's satisfied." Law looked back at Sengoku. "You'll have to kill us all if you want to stop her." Sengoku let out a laugh at Law's last remark; 

"You're mistaken about my being here." Sengoku laughed as he crumbled the rice crackers bag, throwing it at one of his underlings. "I want her to know that if she wants someone to consider family, that I see her as a grand-daughter because her father was my son in my heart." Sengoku expressed his feelings; "I want to offer protection, to get her away from the World Government because she is about to become the most wanted person. I'm about to retire anyway so I'll be a rule breaker one last time as long as it means that Rosinante's blood can live. Will you at least offer that to her and see what she says?" Law looked down at his feet and muttered; 

"I can't promise anything." Law turned his back towards Sengoku. He saw Tsugu running after Shachi and Penguin with her cuffed arms up in the air, the two men ran towards their captain, screaming in fear. 

"Captain, make her stop! Tell her you did it, please!" Shachi wailed and pleaded with Law who was just grinning at Shachi and Penguin's suffering. The two ran past Law, his grin faded as he raised his voice; 

"Tsugu, stop." Law said firmly as he stepped to the left, avoiding Tsugu who was charging, she quickly came to a screeching halt- the deck was still wet from the rain so she instead slid and knocked over the boys like bowling pins. Law was already walking over towards Tsugu who was laying belly down on the wet deck. "Tsugu, I have something to ask of you." Law walked in front of her and squatted down. Tsugu sat on her knees, placing her bound hands on her legs after she adjusted her white dress with black trimming that had white small polka dots. Tsugu smiled at him, her smile was contagious at times. Law couldn't help but smile back at her as the sun glistened in her eyes, the wind blew her hair gently. 

"The answer is no." Tsugu smiled bigger, with a regretful reply already visible in her eyes and looked at Sengoku. "I don't know you, or my dad. Its nice to almost think that someone who would have been a father could have ...cared.. About me. But the reality is, he didn't know. So thus I don't know you and I was not raised to be a grand-daughter, or a daughter so I am unsure what you would even expect since I am pirate, born to be free because-" Tsugu was cut off by a maniacal laughter followed by a popping sound. Tsugu twisted to the left slightly, she went to put her hands on the ground to stand up after she saw the tall blonde Gorosei had reassembled himself. He shot a sea prism net towards Law, Tsugu hurried to her feet then lunged at Law- pushing him out of the way. The net landed on her which brought her to her knees. Law fell backwards on his bottom, he looked Tsugu who on the ground with the net on her. Law reached out grabbing the net but let go once it began to shock both him and Tsugu when he pulled the netting to help get it off her. Their screams of pain filled the once tranquil air. The Gorosei laughed while he started to reel in his catch in as he backed up towards the end of the Polar Tang. 

"I'm done playing games." The Gorosei said as he hung up a transponder snail, putting it in his pocket. "Its time I return back to my holy land! I have different orders, it turns out she's more useful alive again until she answers questions." Penguin and Shachi had already started running towards Tsugu who was being dragged across the deck. Law pushed himself of the ground, dashing towards her. 

"TSUGU, WAKE UP!" Law yelled at her, it was too late though. Law was unable to stop him as the Gorosei hopped overboard using a technique called Geppo. Geppo is often mistook for flying, but the user is walking on the air itself by powerful kicks. 

"Gorosei! I told you that this is a matter for the Marines!" Sengoku yelled angrily as he used his Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu. He turned into a gigantic golden Buddha, he reached his golden arm out- just grazing his fingers on her small hand that dangled out of the net all while Law was shouting for someone to uncuff him. The Gorosei Laughed; 

"Do you really expect me to fall for this? I over rule all your judgment, so remember that when you think about coming to get her- I'll have you sentenced to death for treason against the World Government and no one will ask what you even did because NO ONE goes against us." Sengoku backed down after the Goroseis threat. Law stood next to , watching him get away with Tsugu. The Heart Pirates crew looked into the sky in dismay. Law, Shachi, and Penguin stood at the end of the Polar Tang, the two boys fell backwards from the shock. Law looked down at his shackled hands. He knew he could have saved her, if it had not been for the sea prism cuffs. Sengoku walked up behind Law and said quietly; 

"Tsugu is alive for now, I'll tell you how to get into Mariejois. It's going to take some back tracking, if you leave right now you'll get there shortly after he gets there with her, possibly a day." Law turned towards him giving him no expression as he starred him down. Law had looked Sengoku in the eyes, Sengoku felt a cold chill down his spine which gave him Goosebumps on his arms but he kept speaking; "This is my fault, if I never had you placed in Sea Prism cuffs you could have gotten her out. I'm not sorry I showed up though, and I still have to place you all under custody, the only one who leaves is Trafalgar Law. After you rescue Tsugu, you will use her as a bargaining chip for the rest of your crew and what you do after I return your crew is up to you but be warned that I will try and stop you because it is my job and I will not put that on the line, the only reason I am telling you where to get into the Holy Land is because I know this is my fault and I have a few favors to pull before I am officially retired so I won't be caught doing this for you." 

Law stood in silence as the cook Marine came over to him, grabbing Law by the arm rather roughly so he could unlock the cuffs. "My name is Mortimer, I was there for her on numerous occasions to help her in simple times, like swapping cuffs to ensure she wasn't going to be stuck in a bind. She was always so kind to me, even though I cannot speak around the young miss." Law blinked in confusion and asked him what he meant. The cook covered his face and looked away and replied with a stutter; "S...She's terrifying and cute so that only equals trouble." Law gave him a look which implied how stupid Mortimer is, Law opened his mouth to speak but Shachi cut him off; 

"The only trouble Tsugu has is tying her shoes, she also seems to have trouble noticing that captain has-" Before Shachi said anything else, he looked at Law- He was pulling the Kikoku out of the scabbard which made Shachi panic. He quickly covered his mouth and turned towards Penguin. Penguin saw the color drain from Shachis face as if he had seen a ghost. Law clicked the sword back into its position and closed his eyes, he said; 

"I don't need you to tell me how to get to Mariejois, Tsugu had me make a Vivre Card because we were already going to attack the Holy Land, she's already explained how to get in. Its hard to believe but she is capable of a lot more now than when she snuck in to steal the World Governments Transponder snail from Doflamingo. Her ideas are virtually flawless, and she's already taken down one of her worst nightmares and I believe she can take them down too." Law turned away from Sengoku and looked at his crew who was being taken on a Marine ship. "I'll be back..." Law covered his eyes with his hat as he walked towards the door to enter the Polar Tang. 

 

\\\Three days later  
Tsugu was standing next to the Blonde Gorosei on the edge of the Holy Land, she had on Celestial Dragon s clothes. Three long robes over lapped each other, the first one white, the second was an off white with a tint of red, and the third was white with purple trims on the sleeves, the robes dragged on the ground. Tsugu look down as she held her hands up to look at them, the sleeves were so long she could see her hands. She wore a sea prism collar that fit loosely around her neck, the third robe had large collar that coned from one shoulder to the other that stood an inch over her head that covered it to the naked eye. It was placed there by the blonde Gorosei to make sure that she did not act up or try to speak. Her curly light purple hair that was to her mid back, was cut shorter into an A-line style, barely touching her shoulders with no curl left. "You look like you did in the underground, same scowl and all. The Gorosei said with a hint of enthusiasm, Tsugu didn't say anything, She instead turned her head to look out towards the ocean, a thick fog covered the view. "He won't come here, no one will." He taunted her with his words. 

"No, he will be here." She said without looking away from the fog covered waters. "He swore he would be my last, I'm not entirely sure what he means by that but its got to mean that no matter what, he will be there in the end. He will make sure that I am never alone.." She started to smile, the Gorosei growled under his breath as he reached his hand in his pocket, pulling out a controller with two buttons on it- one red and one blue. He smashed his thumb on the blue button, Tsugu screamed. He was shocking her with the Sea Prism collar around her neck. Tsugu brought her hands to the collar, grabbing it through the expensive robes. Her screams subsided once he released his finger from the button. Falling to her knees, she felt her body twitching from the electric currents, twinging her nerves as if it was still shocking her. 

"Your scream is probably the best I've ever heard.." He said while he licked his lips, Tsugu fell on her side, feeling numb. "Get up, you're a noble and that is how you will act." Tsugu scowled and turned onto her back as she shook her head in disagreement. She looked completely disgusted with his words. " Do I need to press the blue button?" Tsugus fingers twitched. Slowly she sat up, her head leaned down as she looked over her shoulder. Tsugus arms wobbled as she held herself up. "Good girl." He chuckled as he once more put his hand in his pocket, pulling out Tsugu's engraved bangle bracelet. "You won't need this anymore." He said as he squeezed it, crushing it in his large hand. Tsugus eyes dilated in disbelief, she felt the crushing in her heart but she didn't say anything about it and kept an outside composure, but he knew by the look in her eyes that he just shattered her world. Tsugu watched the pieces fall to the ground, the sounds around her faded- all she could hear was her heart beating rapidly, but she didn't get overwhelmed like she use to. 

The gate to the Holy Land opened slowly, the Gorosei let out a deep laugh as he held his arms out while he stomped his foot on Tsugus broken treasure while he shouted; "Welcome to your new home! By the end of tomorrow night you will be mine! Till death, do us part, Tsugu-ki..Is that Tsuki and Tsugu combined? That's pretty clever!" Tsugu scoffed and said; 

"The only one who was ever allowed to call me that was Prio and I refuse to be betrothed by you, or anyone else." Tsugu watched as he held up the controller with the two buttons. "Go a head, shock me because no matter how many times you press that button, no matter how bad it hurts me... I will NEVER be yours. I'm not Tsuki, I'm not Tsugu-ki. I am Tsugu, the one who is taking you down." She smiled as she looked him dead in the eyes. Tsugu being 5'4 didn't even come up his navel. She didn't show fear, only anger as the gates clanked loudly, echoing through the eerie silent fog covered city, it was blatantly clear they had arrived. The Gorosei pressed the blue button quickly, shocking her for just a second. Tsugu bit her lip, trying not to make any sounds from the electric shock ensuing every nerve in her body once again. 'I won't give you any satisfaction... The only thing I'm giving you is hell.' Tsugu thought as she forced herself to start walking. Her body was reacting to the electric shock that was discharged from the Sea Prism collar. Blood trickled from her lip from biting too hard, she didn't react to that pain but instead thought about how to exact her revenge and bring the Gorosei to their knees once and for all. 

 

\\\End


	2. Open Pandora's Box? Tsugu in a bind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugu is placed in a room, fighting off her captain. [This can have sexual triggers, reader beware.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Trigger warning]

Tsugu stood in a room with all five members of the Gorosei, and a Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, also known as Akainu. The sun was barely just setting outside, Tsugu was watching it set from the window, it looked as it the light reflected unparalleled colors as it bounced off the fog. 'I wonder where you are?' She thought to herself, she felt worry for her captain. 'These colors are radiant, like the night you showed me the night sky as it had indescribable colors.' Tsugu began to blush ever so slightly with a small smile. The Gorosei with the round head, looked over at Tsugu. He sat on a comfy blue chair, he has a large white mustache that curls up, his face was round like his eyes, His face bared a birthmark spot his right cheek and his forehead. He stood up and walked over to her; 

"Why aren't you listening to the conversation that involves you, half breed?" He said, Tsugu looked over and up at him and gasped, covering her mouth with the sleeves of her robes which made him question her and her shocked state. 

"You have weird burns on your face as if you went to sleep at the dinner table on your food." Tsugu muffled the words through the fabric, the Gorosei fumed in anger at her statement. "Hey, what do I even call you 5 old geezers? I'm pretty sure you all have names." Tsugu walked around the angry man she had insulted. The tall and thin Gorosei stood up, he had a long white mustache that came down over his long white beard. He stood in a formal position as he explained; 

"You need not know our names, its not of importance to anyone who is not one of us." Tsugu stuck her tongue out to his explanation. 

"How come Candle Stick has to be here?" She pointed at Akainu who gave her a serious look. A moment of silence went by before she spoke again, "So... do you have names?" The blonde Gorosei stood up to get her attention and walked over to a desk then began to set up a Surveillance Transponder Snail on a desk, facing a wall. Tsugu cocked her head, meanwhile Akainu was sneaking from the room while Tsugu was distracted. 

"Do you remember me telling you that no one would come here?" He asked her. Tsugu placed her hands on her hips and bent forward and hummed in a questionable tune. "Take a look, out in the waters is Trafalgar's ship." He turned the snail on, it projected a Surveillance feed from the entrance of Mariejois. 

"Hah, how about that Gorosei? It seems you were wrong." Tsugu said smugly. She blinked and turned her head to the right, looking at the feed back out of her peripherals. 'Why does this not feel right?' She thought as she ignored what the blonde man was saying. "Wait why are you-" Tsugu stopped speaking as she saw Akainu walk in front of the Surveillance Snail, another member of the Gorosei stood up, walking towards Tsugu. He had a round head, balding on the top. He had a birthmark on his right cheek and his forehead, he spoke as he stopped right behind Tsugu; 

"Its time to show this brat who she's messing with." Akainu raised his arms up, he began to shoot magma fists into the sky. Tsugu shouted at him to stop, but he ignored her plea, shooting countless fist shaped magma balls. They came raining from the sky , the magma hit the ocean all around, making steam rise steam every where. Tsugu stood there watching in horror. She turned toward the blonde Gorosei and began to run at him in attack. He smiled as he was pulling out the controller and pressing the blue button, holding it down till she crashed to the floor. Tsugu didn't scream, she refused. The blonde Gorosei sighed and said; 

"Its no fun if you don't scream, dear." Tsugu groaned as she pushed herself off the floor, she smiled and lifted her head up to look at the blonde man. 

"I told you that I will not give you any satisfaction." Tsugu said with a smile as she raised her arm up, flipping him off through the robes. The blonde Gorosei threw the controller. Swinging his arm down, he grabbed Tsugu by the hair and lifted her off the ground then put her in a choke hold, forcing her to watch the live feed. Tsugu started to thrash about, the taller Gorosei picked up the controller then held the button for a just a second. Tsugu stopped, her arms fell to her sides as she inhaled deeply. "You are all.. cowards." Tsugu said then bit down on the Gorosei's arm as hard as she could. He let her go, she landed on the floor watching him rub his arm. He didn't flinch from pain or even yell at her. The sounds of an explosion came from the feed back from the snail, Tsugu was looking at the blonde Gorosei directly in the eyes. "I'm not scared of any of you. You could do your worst and I still won't bend." 

Her eyes made him feel uncomfortable. He could see she wasn't bluffing, he placed his large foot on her neck and pressed on it gently; "I can make you eat those words." He said as he applied more pressure. Tsugu didn't budge, her eyes glared him down. Scoffing, he waved for a female slave to come retrieve Tsugu. "Take her to her room, the one that was built just for her." He took his foot off her, Tsugu looked over at the projection of the surveillance footage to see the Polar Tang had been blown up. The female slave grabbed Tsugu by the wrist as she pulled her away towards the door. Tsugu watched the snail until it had been turned off, Tsugu looked a head of her and walked a long with the slave as they walked out of the room. 

The slave made sure she looked down, not looking at Tsugu as they walked down a large white hallway with blue trimmings along the borders. Tsugu stared at the slave, She was a woman about her size, who had white tatters clothes that was too big for her, no shoes. Her feet had cuts and bruises galore, Tsugu smiled. "Would you like my shoes?" The slave stopped quickly at Tsugus words and looked at her with a surprised face, waving her hands in a gesture saying no. Tsugu sat down on the floor and took off her white flats with light cream colored lace as she made conversation; "You don't have to fear me. I'm not a noble so don't be scared, okay?" She held her hand out for the slave to give her a foot. "What's your name? I am Tsugu, I'm a member of the Heart Pirates, do you want to come with me and break out of here?" Tsugu closed her eyes and smiled widely. The slave gazed in awe, never had she been treated kindly in the walls of the Holy Land. 

"M...My name is Kayoke. What do you mean break out of here?" Kayoke lifted her foot off the ground as Tsugu placed the shoe on her tattered foot. Tsugu looked at the girl with a serious face and said under her breath; 

"Karaoke?" Tsugu replied. "Did you say your name is.. Karaoke?" Tsugu began to laugh as Kayoke panicked in a shy manor as she placed her other foot up for the shoe. "I mean, bust out of here. Go on an adventure." Tsugu attempted to tie the shoe laces as Kayoke replied; 

"No... Kay-o-ke!" She placed her foot down and looked at her feet. "Woah, these are nice! Thank you so much!" She said at she tapped her feet about. "I... I've never been treated so kindly before." Seeing her so happy made Tsugu clapped her hands together and laughed as she said; 

"They look great on you, Karaoke!" Tsugu stood up off the ground, her feet felt the cold plaster floor which was painted blue with light pinkish beige circles in random pattern. "So where are we going?" Tsugu asked as they started walking once again. They turned around a bend, Kayoke opened her mouth to speak but she bumped into a Celestial Dragon that was more on the hefty side as they turned the corner. The Celestial Dragon began shouting at her as he pulled out a sword. 

"Why are you wearing our shoes, you filthy, vial, disgusting creature." Kayoke shrieked in fear, Tsugu quickly stood in front of her- he swung the sword down as Tsugu raised her arm up to block the swords incoming attack with the Sea Prism cuff. They sound of the sword hitting the cuff echoed through the hall. 

"Try it again fancy feast, I will protect her." Tsugu glared at the rather large bodied Celestial Dragon, she flung the sword out of his hand which made him fall backwards. "You do not want to piss me off, you ignorant piece of-" Tsugu was interrupted by the electric shock that started coming out of the collar, coursing through every nerve in her body which brought her to her knees once again. 

"You couldn't even handle taking her to the room. What use are you?" The blonde Gorosei came around the corner, still holding the blue button down and held a gun which was pointed at Kayoke. "You are not needed, you can go away." He pulled the trigger just as Tsugu threw herself in front once again, taking the shot to her left arm. 

"I said... I protect her, she deserves to be free." Tsugus body twitched as blood trickled down her arm. The Gorosei took his thumb off the button as he walked towards Tsugu, grabbing her by the robes in the front then proceeded to take Tsugu to the room himself. Tsugu couldn't wiggle out of his grip. 

"Tsugu, don't believe that room! It's full of lies!" Kayoke yelled through the halls, a gun shot sounded as Tsugu heard Kayoke shrieked. 

"OI!! Karaoke!" Tsugu kicked her feet as she screamed for her new friend to reply back. "Answer me!!" The Blonde Gorosei held her up to his eye level and glared as he snarled; 

"Don't worry about the slave. I get them for cheap because they seem to break easy." They walked down a creepy corridor before the Gorosei stopped at a door what was painted black. He opened the door and tossed Tsugu inside. "Stay in there and enjoy this little something I bought, you have a big day tomorrow, wife." He slammed the door shut as Tsugu ran towards him yelling; 

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Tsugu rammed into the door still shouting. The Gorosei laughed as he pressed the red button on the controller as he walked away laughing as he heard Tsugu pounding on the door. 

"Hopefully this will break your spirit, you little brat. Haha!" The Blonde Gorosei said as he placed the controller back in his pocket. 

 

Tsugu pounded on the door as hard as she could. "Come back and fight me, you gutless old man!" She hit the door once more before she fell to her knees from exhaustion. The room went dark, Tsugu got off the floor and stood up as she backed up towards the wall near the door slowly. "I hate this room already.." The lights came on, Trafalgar Law was standing right in front of her, almost touching his body against hers. Tsugu instantly covered her mouth with the sleeve of her robe and glared at him. 'Wait.. He isn't mocking me.' She thought as their eyes made contact. 

"Oi." He said with a sly smile. "What is your wish?" He took a step back as he placed his right hand on the wall, leaning down close to her face. Tsugu chuckled nervously as she slid down and shuffled to the right of Law. Tsugu walked backwards so she could look at him. 

"Well, I wish you wouldn't be so creepy but that didn't happen the other hundred times I wished that." Tsugu said as she watched him turn towards her, "Are you feeling okay?" Law walked towards her rather quickly. "C..Captain?" Tsugu tripped over her robes which made her fall to the floor. She used the holes of the vented floor to pull herself backwards as she watched her captain came closer. 

"Why are you trying to run away from me?" Law asked her in a smooth voice as he got on his knees in front of her. Tsugu kicked her foot, kicking him above his left knee. He smiled as he grabbed her foot and dragged her closer to him. He crawled on top of her and placed his hand on her face. "Don't fight this." He said, Tsugus eyes widened as he placed his lips against hers; 

Meanwhile, Kayoke ran down the halls with the real Trafalgar Law, "This room you told me about, tell me more about it and where is it?!" He shouted behind him, Kayoke became startled at how angry he looked but replied quickly; 

"Th.. The black door! Go down this hallway and make a right, Keep going down till you see the hallway that has no lights, they should be shut off anyway if he's already got her in the room! That room is called Pandora's Box, it was made by Dr. Vegapunk to be an interrogation room that will make one confess to crimes but the blonde Gorosei had it tweaked for darker uses- it shows you who you want to see the most but it turns that person against you and it will keep at it until your feel so down that you become impressionable to suggestions that you wouldn't choose any normal time. The projection is real but it isn't human, its like it creates a doll with the essence of the human it copies. It won't open once the room is activated, you have to get the controller because its made of sea stone so the entire thing is impenetrable!" She watched as Law ran quicker, then after he held his hand up he vanished, only to re-appear down the hallway. "What was that?!" Kayoke shouted with a crack in her voice. 'He's so cool!' Kayoke thought as she started running quicker. Kayoke turned right and saw Law standing at the end of a dead end hallway. 

"Who we want to see most, huh?" Law whispered under his breath as he pulled out Tsugu's vivre card. The card began crumbling as it pulled forward. Law bit his lip and looked at the wall the paper pointed to. "How can it want me to go this way if there isn't anything here?" Kayoke walked up behind Law, she gasped; 

"I swear it was here." Kayoke turned around and ran back the way they came. "I'll go check down here, maybe it was left but I'm positive this was the right way!" Law placed his hand on the wall, he felt his heart began to race as if it was yearning to be near Tsugu once more. 

"I don't have time for this." Law said as he used Room, then drew his Kikoku and sliced the wall out. Behind the wall was the hallway Kayoke spoke of. "Oi Kayo-yo, go get those keys from the Gorosei, I'm going on a head." Law walked down the hallway after giving her the order, Kayoke turned around and nodded with uncertainty before she darted off in a hurry. Law walked quickly down the dark hall while he thought to himself; 'That door has got to be here somewhere.. I wonder if that girl can actually manage to get the key..' He stopped at the black door, placing his hand on it- he quickly removed it. "I can't get in there, she's right but Tsugu is definitely in there." Law said while he placed his hand on his heart, he felt its rhythm change the moment he stepped in the hallway. "It shows you who you want and turns them evil but what if that person is whole heartedly good?" He pondered out loud, a faint hum of electricity could be heard. Law kicked the door loudly, feeling overwhelmed then ran down the hallway farther, stopping at a room with a red door. "This has got to be something.." 

 

  
Inside the room with Tsugu, the fake Law chased Tsugu around the room. His nose was broken and bloody, Tsugu was only wearing a light cream colored silky under garment with white lace on the bottom- her robes scattered about. She came to a stop as she ran out of breath, she was running the boarders of the small empty room. "Okay.. no more.. stop it.." Tsugu said as she tried catching her breath as she hunched over, placing her hands on her knees. The fake came closer as Tsugu inhaled deeply looking towards him. His body began to glitch towards her, Tsugu jolted in shock at what she was seeing as she backed up. "You aren't my captain, I do not like that you stole his face so why don't you tell me who you are?" She backed up into the door while she inhaled slowly, she felt her heart beat another rhythm. The fake glitched himself to appear right in front of her once more, pressed up against her as he grabbed her hands to hold her against the door.  
"I am who you wanted to see most, am I not?" He held her tighter as she tried pushing him away. "As captain I order you to give in!" He began to get violent with her, grabbing her wrists roughly which made Tsugu get angry. 

"You are not my captain, don't insult him. My Trafalgar would be childish about how he picked a fight with me, not a crude jackass!" She headbutt him in the face, he had no pain reactions but let go of her. Tsugu headbutt him once again but in the abdomen which he started to back up by taking a few steps- Tsugu went to run sideways but he extended his foot out and tripped her. As soon as Tsugu fell to the floor on her back, he got down on the floor trying to get on top of her- she held her feet up in the air, pressing them on his chest to push him away. "STOP IT!!" Tsugu shouted, it was then that Law burst through the doors, stabbing his Kikoku in the fakes shoulder, kicking him off her. 

"You dare... lay a hand on what's mine?" Law said with a dark tone of voice entering the room as he walked over to Tsugu, the door slammed as the room went dark- He squatted down and placed his hand on her head, Tsugu covered her face with her forearm hiding her tears as she softly said; 

"I couldn't... do anything." Law heard the fear in her voice, he stood up to take off his black trench coat as he heard Tsugu trying her best not to sob deeply, dropping it on Tsugu as the lights came back on. 

"What a lovely re-union. Too bad it ends here, did you really expect a slave to retrieve the controller? Tell me Trafalgar, how did you manage to get in there?" The blonde Gorosei's voice echoed in the room. The fake Law was standing up and began to walk towards Law and Tsugu. Tsugu was leaning forward with her forehead pressed against the floor. Law went to aim his Kikoku towards his fake self but he paused, smoke started to plume from the vented floor underneath them, Tsugu opened her eyes, seeing the smoke become vivid like colors in a toy kaleidoscope. Tsugus body shivered as she leaned back up, seeing the colorful smoke form into a tall man. He wore white pants with a pink shirt with hearts, a red hat that dangled off the sides and formed into a heart at the bottom. The fake looked past the tall man to see Tsugu, she was too busy staring at the man who looked like Doflamingo. 

"This room is called Pandora's Box, the room next to it had a switch on the wall to activate the door handle in emergency situations. Next time don't leave the instruction book in the room." He said as he helped Tsugu up off the ground. "Pandora's Box, it shows you someone you desire but at a cost of pure evil. This man in front of us had no evil in him, that man is Cora-san. I didn't think it would actually work, but I had hopes.. It takes on a sense of essence of the soul so it has the features of the person it mocks, and Cora-sans essence still resides in Tsugu, ." Law was explaining how the room worked, but Tsugu couldn't hear him over her thoughts as she gazed at Rocinante, her body trembled. The fake Law tried walking around 9 foot tall man, but Rosinante held his arm out, blocking him from moving any closer which made the fake angry. 

"Move aside old man." The fake said as he tried walking under Rocinante's hand but Rocinante placed his hand on the fakes face, slamming to down to the vented floor they rose from. 

"Cora-san." Law said with a deep voice. Rocinante turned around and smiled a cheesy wide smile and said; 

"Say it again, call me Cora-san!" Rocinante blinked and looked down at Tsugu who was dumbfounded at the entire situation; 

"That's... my father?" She said with hesitation as she brought her hands to her mouth, covering it in shock.


	3. Red strings of a damned fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugu fights against the odd's and takes on the blond Gorosei and who?

The fake Trafalgar laid motionless on the vented floor, Rocinante had knocked him out by slamming his head into the ground. Tsugu stood behind her Captain, putting on the black trench coat of Trafalgar's. The room was akwardly quiet as the Hearts captain looked away from Tsugu. "You look nice with short hair, you don't look so evil." Trafalgar noted. Tsugu glared over at him as she buttoned the last button and growled which put a smile on her captains face. "Coraaa-san." Trafalgar said in a deep voice, Rocinante turned his attention towards Law with an excited gleamed in his eyes. "Do you know who she is?" He asked the gentle man. Rocinante shook his head; 

"She looks like the cruel woman who lied to me, then ditched me without any clothes or water out in the middle of a dessert in the east blue but I know it's been too many years for her to look the same age as she did when she tricked me.. I'm not sure?" Rocinante replied as he smiled at Tsugu. 

"She's your daughter, Cora-san." Law didn't beat around the bush. Rocinante stood there, absorbing what Law had said, after a few moments go by- Rocinante started to panic and flail his arms. 

"WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN DID I...." Then it clicked. "No, it had to have been that... I remember the woman who tried to get me to sleep with her by bribing me with information I needed to take down my brother, I said no but she must have had her way after she knocked me out.. I never saw her again so I didn't think too much of it because she ditched me." Rocinante said under his breath then grew excited over the news , leaning over to place his hand on Tsugu's pale face. "Will you call me papa?" Tsugu gave him a blank stare before she scoffed pushing his hand away; 

"I don't see a resemblance." She grumbled while she gave a disgusted face as she went to turn away, Rocinante gasped while he took a step back- watching Tsugu as she started walking away. Tsugu and Rocinante both slipped at the exact same moment, Law pressed the palm of this hand against his forehead and shook his head for he had just witnessed a incredible moment, like father- like daughter. 

"How about now? Do you see that you are both clumsy oafs?" Law said in a sarcastic tone. Tsugu rolled over on her back, she was getting mad and puffing up her cheeks. Rocinante sat up laughing blissfully, the blonde Gorosei grew angry- he raised his voice; 

"Did you forget that I am here?!" The Hearts Captain looked up at a surveillance snail, he held his arm up to the snail and flipped him off with a smirk as Tsugu stood up with a smirk spreading across her face. "God, that is where Tsugu learned her crude manners," He said under his breath. "But- you seem to forget who is in control." He laughed, Tsugu grunted in pain as she squatted down- the Gorosei was holding down the button for the electric collar. Law turned his attention to Tsugu, who was falling sideways, laying on the floor. "I could hold this button down till she dies, I've got no problem doing that." He said with a snarky attitude. Tsugu began to laugh through the pain, weakly she mumbled; 

"That is.. a lie." The sound of the Gorosei grumbling echoed in the room. Rocinante walked over to Tsugu, squatting down next to her. He grabbed onto the round knob that locked it in place and began to pull. He didn't feel the pain although his body reacted to the electricity, his entire body began to twitch rapidly. The veins in his face throbbed which caused his eyes to flinch. Getting control of his hands, he pulled and pulled despite the Gorosei warning him that Rocinante that his attempts were useless. Finally he cracked the sphere from its lock, the electricity stopped- Tsugu laid on the floor catching her breath between her laughter. "You need to kill me after the wedding, you already said that Mama wants to use the Unmei Unmei no Mi to tie my memories to you by matrimony, right? You couldn't lay a hand on me, or my memories then and you won't now!" Tsugu angrily yelled at the transponder surveillance snail. 

The snail shut its eyes after the blonde Gorosei growled deeply in anger. Tsugu stood up weakly, looking over at Trafalgar. With a smiled she started walking towards him, holding her hand over the bullet wound from before she had got locked in the room, defending Kayoke. "Captain." She whispered as stumbled, her body was having trouble from the side affects to her nerves from being electrocuted for a long period of time. Trafalgar walked towards her as well with a quickness in his steps, the two got closer enough were Tsugu could fall with him being able to catch her. Tsugu's wobbly legs gave way, he lunged towards her, catching her as they fell to their knees. Law placed his hand on the back of her head as she buried her face on his chest, still holding her shoulder. Law once again noticed the glowing of their hearts as he looked down. 

'Fate fruit, huh?' Trafalgar thought as he looked out of the corner of his eye to look up at the man who saved his life 13 years ago. "Cora-san, I'd like to say thank you. You gave me my freedom and right now, I can save someone else and what is more miraculous.. Is the fact that she is your blood, Cora-san." Trafalgar smiled softly as he looked at Rocinante who was smiling back. 

"Thank me when this is all over but I also need to say I'm so proud of who you've become, Law." Rocinante placed his hands in his pockets as he replied, Law blushed with a smile as he pulled his hat over his eyes. Tsugu pulled away from her captain, he could see the pain in her face from being shot in the arm but there was a bigger emotion that overwhelmed her, fear. Rocinante seemed confused as the two stared at each other. He went to open his mouth to speak but Tsugu had cut him off; 

"Law, any slave you see- be sure to free them too. We need as many allies right now as possible so when you tell them, say its fight or die here and I'll free them no matter what- even if they don't fight." Tsugu gave the orders to Law as he handed Tsugu a snail to keep in contact with him when they split up. Rocinante looked at the door and stated; 

"How long do you think we have till someone show's up?" Tsugu shrugged her shoulders then shook the snail and asked; 

"How do I know its working? Are you sure that-" Before she could finish, she heard a voice come out of the other end of the snail, Tsugu screeched- tossing it towards Rocinante who tripped trying to catch the transponder. "Law someone spoke." She said with fear as she watched Trafalgar walk towards Rocinante, taking the snail from him. 

"That is Mortimer. He's on the Polar Tang watching the live feed from the snail." He said while he threw it back to Tsugu. Tsugu tilted her head making a confused sound, catching it in her small hands. 

"What is a Morimer, and I thought the Polar Tang exploded, how is he on it?" Tsugu said as she held the snail in her small hands tilting her head in confusion. 

"No! Its MORTIMER!" He shouted through the snail. "Tsugu, it is me. The cook who has saved you from being chained those times! Please, allow me to save you and then I'll be brave and ask you for you to join me as-" He kept speaking as Tsugu ignored him by turning the Transponder Snail off. 

"Oi ... Rocci-zon" Tsugu said with hesitation. Rocinante had a twinkle in his eye as he gleamed with excitement. 

"Yeees?" He was with a sing-song tone. 

"Are you allowed to leave this room?" Her voice was quiet as she quickly looked at the door. Rocinante nodded but he gave the unfortunate news that he can only live for a total of thirty minutes. Tsugu replied; "Will you assist us with the time you have remaining?" Rocinante nodded in agreement but as soon as he agreed, his eyes glowed a burning red- he held his ears and shouted in a pain. The door handle began to rattle, Tsugu quickly looked at the door while Trafalgar quickly walked near Rocinante. No one noticed the fake Trafalgar glitch himself behind Tsugu. He wrapped one arm around her as he lifted her off the ground, using his other hand to cover her mouth. Rocinante looked over at the last second, seeing the situation unfold. He yelled as he ran towards the two of them, time felt as if it was moving in slow motion- all Trafalgar heard was the Doppelganger laugh echoed though-out the room; 

"I won." The fake said as the vented floor opened up, Tsugu fell down the trap door with the impostor, Rocinante dove onto the floor, sliding into the hole as well. Just as fast as the floor opened, it closed- leaving Trafalgar behind. Law fell to the ground in anger as he hit the vents with his fists, screaming. Marines bust through the door with their weapons drawn, Akainu walked in the room with a disgruntled facial expression. 

 

Tsugu, Rocinante, and the fake fell down the trap floor, Tsugu was able to kick away from the fake. Rocinante shouted down at her, she looked up as she held her hand out for him to grab. He pulled her closer to him as he flipped around, his back was now facing the ground. "No idiot, you don't sacrifice yourself!" Tsugu hugged him with her left arm as she pushed her right arm through the gap between Rocinante's side and arm, throwing the transponder snail down towards the ground. The hidden floor tunnel came to an end, the transponder snail hit the ground- Tsugu quickly shouted; "Shambles!" Both Rocinante and Tsugu swapped spots with the transponder snail, Tsugu landed on her feet and held her hand out, catching the falling snail. Rocinante was laying with his face pressed into the ground as he mumbled. Tsugu scoffed as she too tripped over her feet, laying next to her father who laughed. 

"You shouldn't talk to your father like that, Tsuki." A woman's voice spoke softly, Tsugu sat up with an alarmed looked, her body began to tremble. 

"Mama.." Tsugu glared at the woman who sat on a desk. Rocinante sat up as he too looked over at the woman, Tsugu shared every facial similarity with Juni, hair color, eyes, and height. 

"HEY! JUNI!" Rocinante shouted as he stood up. "You tricked me, you said I would be able to stop my brother but you needed to go get something and asked me to follow you even though I refused, but instead I wound up in the middle of no where, burning in hot sad with no clothes on without any recollection of what happened after you drugged me" The woman named Juni sighed as she hopped down off of the desk and walked over to him. 

"You were just too easy, you drank with a woman you've never met and I used you- end of story. I didn't even know what Doflamingo was doing nor did I really care because my plans are much- much larger than his." She stopped at Tsugus side as she looked down to see her child for the first time since the destruction of The Underground, Tsugu was looking down at the ground with anger written all over her face. "Heh, you're still the same way. You never could look at me." She commented then walked towards Rocinante. "And you only have what... 15 minutes left? I'm not too worried about you." Tsugus eyes flinched, she looked down at her hand and took a deep breath then looked around. 

'There are no doors, the walls are still normal looking- they must have still expected me to be locked up with seastone.. I need to buy him time to escape.' Tsugu thought as she looked up. 'If she touches my left hand its over and that stupid blonde dimwit will gain all my memories and knowledge for 12 hours.. Unless I have Law wipe my memories.' Tsugu let out a large sigh as she turned towards Rocinante and the woman. Balling up her fists, Tsugu began to walk towards Rocinante, walking right past her mother on her right. The woman looked down at Tsugu who kept a faster pace. "Silence." Tsugu snapped her fingers and grabbed Rocinante's hand. "We need to go." Tsugu looked over, the woman drew closer. "If she touches my left hand then it gives her the ability to marry me to someone- she will then use an ability to release secrets I hold close because there cannot be secrets between man and woman under the oath of marriage- Any secrets I have will be violated, ones I won't tell anyone- not even Trafalgar. These are secret's that I wish to take to my grave and I will die to protect them." Tsugu for once had a serious expression. Rocinante looked at her- seeing that what she said is true by the expression in her eyes. He wanted to question how she used his fruit ability- but he didn't because of the situation. 

"Okay, well how do you suppose we get out of here?" He asked Tsugu who was placing her right hand over her left ear- Her left arm was burning from the bullet wound, rendering it useless. Tsugu turned her hand counter clockwise as she grunted in pain. 

"Switch-ee." Tsugu mumbled as she pointed her finger like a pistol at the woman who gave her life. "Tamaito.." Tsugu shot bullet strings from her index finger, hitting the woman multiple times. "Come on!" She shouted as she manipulated her fingers like she was controlling a puppet, a single string attached to the woman- freezing her in one spot. Grabbing Rocinante's hand, they darted past the woman who Tsugu shared the resemblance. "Rocci-zon, I need you to go and get Law, let him know I am okay but after that both of you need to round up all of the slaves, tell them its a revolt. Find the girl named Karaoke.. I mean that's not really her name- I don't think.. but she will vouch for you both." Tsugu swung her arm fiercely at the wall they had ran to, a heated thick rope made of strings swung out of her palm- crashing through the room with no doors. "Go, also... Thank you." Tsugu said then gave him a rather large smile, Rocinante couldn't help but smile back as he gave her the cheesiest gummy smile as he said; 

"You can count on us!" Rocinante ran through the hole in the wall. Tsugu stopped smiling as she turned towards the woman she had called mama. 

"This is going to end here, Juni." Tsugu said as she began to rip the bottom of Trafalgar's black trench coat off above her knees, revealing the tattoo that matched the one on her captains hand- on her upper left thigh the tattoo that covered the horrid X that was burned onto her leg. She kept ripping the bigger fabric into a small thin strips as she kept speaking. "I assume that idiot Unagiri helped you get out, because I killed you first." Tsugu finally getting a small enough cloth, she began to wrap her left hand up, making sure the palm of her hand was completely covered. "That's okay though, I don't mind doing this again. I'm not scared of you anymore, I've learned that fear makes you weak, and I'm not weak by any means." She said as she reached her arm up, placing her right hand over her left ear once again- turning it counter clockwise. "Switch-ee!" Tsugu yelled as extended her arm in front of her, an air like disk spun under her hand as she walked towards her mother. "Room." The thick film of the Ope Ope no Mi's ability spread, Tsugu placed her right hand above the bullet wound and extracted the bullet as if a invisible magnet drew it out. 

"Do you really think I came to this room alone, child?" Juni sighed as she pulled the Parasite string off her neck, the blonde Gorosei snuck up behind Tsugu as he took his hands out of his pockets. "I mean we didn't expect you to be out of your seaprism cuffs, that is for sure. But your new husband is here, say hello." Juni gave a sadistic smile as she watched the blonde Gorosei grab Tsugu by her left arm as he lifted her off the ground, then with his other arm he hugged her tightly against him- keeping her left arm up above her. Tsugu winced her eyes closed as she held back the urge to scream in pain, "Please elaborate how you will take me down, I'd love to know." Juni said as she walked up to her daughter, grinning with a twisted look in her eyes. "Now, lets take off that stupid cloth around your hand and we can start." Tsugu bared her teeth in anger and shouted. 

 

Meanwhile, Rocinante was running down the halls, yelling for Trafalgar to answer him. "LAW!" The tall man darted down the empty hall as quickly as he could. 'We fell, so I need to find the stairs to go up!?' He thought as he ran past Law, who was standing in a doorway holding a devil fruit in his blood soaked hands and a gloomed look darkened his already dark circled eyes. 

"Oi... Cora-san." Trafalgar said in a low voice. Rocinante stopped, slipping on his heel but he didn't fall. "Take this fruit and eat it. Its Logia based so maybe it will give you a fighting chance to live- even though you're just a doll without a heartbeat.." The saddened captain walked up to Rocinante, handing him the fruit. "The girl Tsugu sent you to look for, this is hers and she wanted me to give you it." Rocinante took the bloodied fruit from Trafalgar's hand. 

"How did.. you know about Tsugu telling me to find her?" Rocinante asked. Law turned his back and started walking away. 

"She was in the surveillance room, she saved me after you both fell through the trap door." He walked back into the surveillance room with Rocinante in toe right behind him. The room was lit up by the Snails projector light, Kayoke's body laid on top of the control deck. "She had to of crawled to the floor switches after Tsugu and you fell." Law said as he pointed out the trail of blood that lead to Kayoke's body. "She opened the floor under me and i ended up in here. She held on just to tell me her last words and to tell you to eat her fruit abilities. I'm not sure how, but it seems the fruit was ripped out of her body by force because there is no indications of being injured." Law stood there watching Tsugu fight on the surveillance footage. "Her fruit is the Kaze Kaze no Mi, The Wind Fruit. She said she was given that- because she herself was a doll like you- that fruit kept her alive. Eat it and lets go gather up all the slaves we can. Tsugu's plan is to free every slave in this place. Then we are blowing this palace up as we leave. She changed her mind from wanting to kill every last celestial being, and anyone in charge of the World Government, to saving as many lives as possible, turning the Government and holy land on their heads by doing so. She told me she has seen too much death, so we came up with this plan.." Trafalgar turned to Rocinante as he spoke in a somber voice. "I don't think Tsugu is coming back this time." 

"I remember a little boy who wanted everyone dead." Rocinante said as he too watched Tsugu punching the Gorosei in the face- sending him flying across the room. "He hated everyone, he accepted that he was dying so he wanted to take as many as he could out before his time was up." The captain of the Heart Pirates didn't take his eyes off Rocinante who was watching the fight as he listened to him speak. "It took a lot for me to do what I did, to make sure he did not grow up in the ways of my older brother- full of hate and revenge. What you're doing now, is what I did for you.. Law." A tear streamed down his cheek as he took a bite of the fruit. "One day you just woke up, calling me Cora-san, that to me... made it all worth it." Rocinante said as he chewed the devil fruit, looking back at the projection- Trafalgar felt more relaxed. He saw Tsugu using his abilities as she fought both the blonde Gorosei and her mother. "I'm going to take care of the mission. You go to her and help her come back because I am pretty sure she's going to need you." Rocinante finished speaking, Trafalgar quickly turned around and began running towards the direction that Rocinante had came from. Rocinante smiled as he finished eating the fruit, turning his back from the live feed of Tsugu being thrown into a wall by the blonde leader. 

 

As Tsugu fell onto the floor, she laughed as she pushed herself up off the cold ground. "I'll keep fighting until I die, you aren't getting my memories." Tsugu raised her arm towards at Juni as she shouted- "There is nothing you can do!" Small bits from the wall could be heard falling to the floor, Juni had froze in place as she stared at Tsugu who was intimidating her, she watched as she saw Tsugu about to launch another attack and the hairs on her neck began to rise. The Gorosei growled in a low voice at Juni; 

"Are you really letting that brat scare you? We have a ace in the hole, use it." Tsugu stopped mid attack and jumped backwards as she was looking over at the tall blonde man, giving him a sour look which to she replied; 

"Ace in a hole? Is that some kind of code?" The wall crumbled more which caught Tsugu's attention, she turned around and saw a cloaked lady about her height start to approach Juni, Juni began to laugh and say; 

"I had almost forgotten." Tsugu watched as the cloaked woman removed her hood. Tsugu sighed with displeasure, blinking slowly in an owl like manor- the cloaked woman seemed to be a copy of herself. 

"This is old. Unagiri already tried tricking my captain with his Voo Voo fruit, it didn't work." Tsugu watched as the copy took off the cloak, wearing a white silk under garment, Tsugu noticed the X on her left thigh, it didn't look too new. The Gorosei laughed and said with pride; 

"This is not you, don't be so conceded. This is Juni at your age, we needed a back up plan so we created Juni 2.0. We don't need Trafalgar to notice if its you or not anyway- we only need it to buy time." The Juni copy began to walk towards Tsugu as she held her arm out asking for Trafalgar's trench coat. Tsugu then refused as she held up her index finger; 

"Takt!" Tsugu used her captains abilities once again, the real Juni's body was sent flying into the wall behind her as the younger Juni still walked towards her. Tsugu pointed her finger at the younger copy, making her finger into a pistol once again, "Injection shot!" Tsugu landed a direct hit on the copies shoulder but it didn't phase her. "You idiots can't even feel pain, that's right." Tsugu went to turn but was blocked by the Gorosei. Behind her was the copy who had then touched the side of Tsugus face from behind with her left hand. 

"Make a bet with me." The Gorosei said. Tsugu stood there with a puzzled look. "Give her the trench coat, if he notices its not you- then we will let you go free. No questions asked and we will never bother you again or have you hunted with wanted posters." Tsugu pondered for a minute before agreeing. She took off the coat and handed it to the young Juni who was smiling with a twisted pleasure in her eyes. 

"Second world." The copy whispered. Tsugu stood there puzzled as everyone walked away from her, she scratched her head as she watched the copy touch the blonde Gorosei's face as well. 

"Hey what are you doing...?" Tsugu kept watching as she questioned, but no one seemed to notice her except the blonde Gorosei, to which he replied to her; 

"She sent us into a second realm. We can see them, but they can't see us or feel us." Tsugu watched another fake come out of the hole that she had made in the wall, but this time it was the blonde Gorosei. Tsugu didn't say anything, she just watched as the older Juni was being helped up the the fake Gorosei. "She doesn't even need your left hand now that the younger one has recognized you because now all the older one has to do is touch the left hand of the younger one and after this is all over with, I'm taking your devil fruit as a trophy, just like I did with your foolish slave friend. Did you know a doll can be a fruit eater too? The Logia fruit is the only one that can keep that doll alive by giving the copy a an artificial heart beat. Right there- is the ultimate creation, the perfect machine for war- they feel no pain, they follow commands... They're perfect." Tsugu walked away from the real blonde Gorosei, she sat down by the hole in the wall, sighing deeply as she used the Ope Ope no Mi's healing abilities on her left arm. 

"Whatever, I don't care what you have to say. I'm going to wait for my captain and prove that he know's me." Tsugu said as she closed her eyes. 'They only branded that fake, Law will know because she doesn't have my tattoo that covers the scar so go a head- I've got this cat in the bag.' Tsugu thought as she looked down at her left hand. A red string had appeared on her left ring finger, connecting to the real Gorosei's left ring finger as well. "Oi, I thought we were going to wait for Law to get here, what's this?" Tsugu asked as she began pulling on the thick red string. It wasn't budging or sliding off her finger. The Gorosei smirked and shook his head. 

"If you cared what I had to say, then you would have heard me say Juni didn't need to wait now. You assumed that we'd wait. This is war, there is no breaks." Tsugu stood up as she tried biting the string off of finger. "You know better than anyone that you can't take off that string, the process has already started. Are you ready to become my wife, Tsuki?" The man laughed, the red string began that connected the two began to glow a bright red- Trafalgar walked through the crumbled wall, Tsugu's eyes shifted in his direction. Law blinked as he saw Tsugu's mother standing next to her copy. 

"Is that going to be what you look like when you're old..?" He said with a hint of sarcasm. Tsugu puffed her cheeks and walked up to her captain and pointed at him. He looked right through her, Tsugu let the air out as she tried to grab his shirt but her hand went through him like an apparition. The real blonde Gorosei shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, and with amusement in his voice he said; 

"I told you... He can't see or touch you. That also means he cannot hear you, foolish child." Tsugu ignored the Gorosei by flipping him off as she kept trying to get Law's attention. 

"Captain, oi!" She began shouting at him. "Trafalgar, look at her thigh! They didn't know about the tattoo!" Her words alerted the Gorosei as he peered his eyes at her legs, he confirmed what she had said and he too also started yelling, but for Juni. "Stop trying to yell over me!" Tsugu shouted back with force in her tone which made his neck hairs stand up as he thought to himself; 

'That wasn't even her Haki... She is just that scary naturally..' He watched as Tsugu bent her arms out towards Trafalgar's shoulder, placing her hands over Trafalgar's chest- placing her thumbs a few inches apart she shouted, "Counter shock!!" except nothing happened. She tried multiple times and began to get flustered. "What the hell?! I know I left the Room up!!" She turned around once, looking around she could still see the thin film Room, her panic made the Gorosei chuckled out loud; 

"I-I told you, brat! Nothing will get his attention, your powers are null!" Tsugu quickly glared her eyes at him, her eyes were hazing over with anger. The Gorosei looked away, her eyes made him uneasy. Tsugu blinked it off as she stood next to her captain. The older Juni began to speak; 

 

"I am afraid you're a little too late, we already started the process and it cannot be stopped. All I have to do is activate it." Tsugu twinged her fingers as she placed her right hand on her heart as her eyes started glowing the same color red as the string. Tsugu screamed silently, as no one in the real realm could hear it. Law watched the copy who looked like Tsugu turn away from him- the first thing he noticed was her upper thigh. He began to look around the room- he noticed the Room ability still up from Tsugu using it. He started catching on but played as if he didn't know. 

"Tsugu, aren't you coming back with me?" He asked he with a smooth tone. The fake shook her head no and kept walking away from him. "I see. So you're done fighting them?" He questioned her again which made her stop and turn her head to look over her shoulder. 

"That's exactly what it means." The younger Juni replied. 

Trafalgar stood there looking at the fake, he heard the difference in her voice- her tone wasn't as soft as Tsugu's so Trafalgar knew right there that it really wasn't her. The real Tsugu held up an okay sign with her right hand, holding the circle formed by her thumb and index finger over her eye as she shouted silently- Trafalgar turned around and started walking away which made Tsugu jolt as he walked right through her. Tears welted in her eyes as she turned around, once again holding her circled fingers over her eye- shouting loudly and unheard. Law bent his arm, holding out in front of him. The spinning disk was created as he spread the Room around the entire perimeter. Tsugu was wailing her heart out as she stood there screaming out the same word over and over as she closed her eyes, screaming louder- but only in the second realm. Trafalgar pushed his sword out of the scabbard with his thumb and drew it out slowly. He came to stop as he turned around, aiming it out into the room middle of the room, the same spot the real Tsugu stood in, screaming as tears flooded down her cheeks. The real Tsugu had her eyes closed, crying as she still screamed- not moving her hand from her over her eye. 

"SCAN!!" Trafalgar and both Tsugu yelled the exact same word, Trafalgar could see her standing there crying, placing both her hands over her eyes as she sobbed deeply as she fell to her knees. Tsugu was holding her head, screaming that her thought's were on fire. Trafalgar looked in horror as his worst fear came true- the plans were unraveling at the seam.  
[[End]]


	4. The Heart of the Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle comes to an end, who is the real winner?

The younger Juni raised an eyebrow at Trafalgar's action. He saw through the entire thing so she questioened him as he lowered the Kikoku. "How did you know to use that ability, its like you even knew where she was exactly too." Trafalgar looked over at the younger Juni and glared as she spoke to him. 

"I don't know what you did, but I'll reverse it. I felt her as I walked through her- I felt her when she tried grabbing me as well. I've never once ignored her, even in the two week's I didn't speak to her- I heard every word she said to me. I made a promise to never ignore her and I'll keep it!" Trafalgar aimed his sword at the older Juni, jabbing it forward then back- slowly pulling her heart out- he used shambles to transfer it to the palm of his hand, gripping it tightly as the older Juni began to scream. "I'll crush your heart right here and now, that should end some of her suffering." He squeezed tighter as the older Juni's scream grew louder. The younger one scoffed and replied; 

"It's too late, the string is unbreakable and it's attached to the Leader who has already submitted, we are just waiting on her but she refuses to give in so we are stuck on some random memory of hers. Which it's fine, all we have to do is wait for her to tire herself out. No one can repeat the same memory over and over for twelve hours." Even though he was warned it wouldn't stop the process, he squeezed the older Juni's heart till the she stopped screaming. The younger one backed up slowly as Trafalgar spoke; 

"Don't be scared- she isn't dead, that's Tsugu's job but I'll help her end Tsugu's suffering by taking out those who stampede on her parade." Trafalgar's eyes had no remorse, he walked towards the younger one as he dropped the crushed heart. As he came closer, he took his sword and swung it at the string- but it didn't even make it splinter. "So you didn't lie about the string but would things return to normal if you died? I guess its not really death since the only thing keeping you running is the soul of the Logia devil fruit." His words echoed in the quiet room. The fake Gorosei fell over- it appeared his time was up. The younger Juni looked over and made a disgruntled sound as she stared at the lifeless doll that was attached to her via the red string. 

"Wait, hold on- I had nothing to do with this. I'm a doll- like the rest of them. I was forced to-" Her word's had been cut short by Trafalgar grabbing her face as he said; 

"I don't frankly care." Trafalgar dropped his sword, his free hand began to glow a radiated green as he clutched his fist which made it form a pointed blade- Trafalgar began pushing the point of the green glowing blade into the younger Juni. "I care about freeing her and you're trying to stop me, so tell me.. what's going to happen once you die off- is she going to come back from whatever you did to her?" He said with no emotion in his voice, he sounded heartless. The dolls that had no capability of fear, trembled at his threatening words. "I'll always save her, as long as I'm alive.. anyway." He said in a deep whisper as he pushed the younger Juni away from him. 'If I can't break that string, then I'll just take his spot.' He thought while he turned around to see the blonde Gorosei standing against the wall with his arm's crossed. 

"Did you really just brush off what she said? Or are you just too stupid to comprehend that it's impossible to stop this?" The Gorosei pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Tsugu who was still on the ground, clutching her hands over her ears. Trafalgar looked to the broken wall, seeing Rocinante coming through it, Trafalgar held his hand up, he made a switching motion with his thumb, index finger and middle finger, trading places with the Gorosei- the string was now attached to his ring finger- connecting him to Tsugu. 

"Tsugu, you're not attached to him any longer, do you still want to proceed with wiping your memory?" Trafalgar asked her as he put his right hand on her back gently. Tsugu sat up and looked at him, her eye's glowed red. "You.." He said, but Tsugu cut him off; 

"The only way out of is this by giving in.. and if I don't have to lose my memories then I won't because as many as I have for sad times, I have better times to counter act them- that's life... right?" Its going to happen sooner or later though.. I know that." Tsugu said with a smile in a hushed tone, Law nodded as he placed his left hand on Tsugu's left hand, the red string glowed brightly once again then faded, leaving an infinity mark on both Tsugu and Trafalgar's left ring finger. "I trust you not to go into my memories, I'll share with you- but not the location on the One Piece.. That belongs to Monkey D. Luffy." She smiled through her pain, sealing the eternity bond between them. Trafalgar slid his right hand up her back to the nape of her neck- pressing her face into his chest. Tsugu wrapped her arms around her captain's slim but masculine torso in a warm embrace. The blonde Gorosei was fighting against Rocinante- Rocinante blew a gust of wind at the World Leader, sending him into the wall- Rocinante yelled; 

"Law, get her out of here!" Tsugu looked over at Rocinante as she pulled away from her captain. 

"Rocci-zon, I'm not going anywhere so get that out of your head- not until I'm finished here. How many slaves did you find?" Tsugu said as she began to walk with confidence once again. 

"I told them all to make a break for it. This building should be cleared!" Rocinante smiled and held up a peace sign with his fingers. Tsugu grinned as she stopped right in front of the Gorosei. 

"You've had your fun. I have nothing holding me back and all of the people you all use- the slaves- they're freed by me. I'm sure they will keep that in mind as they bury you. Don't worry, I'll be quick about your death." Tsugu's glare made the Blonde Gorosei freeze in place. "Husband, break the windows- it's a little stuffy in here." Trafalgar sighed as replied; 

"Don't call me that, wife." Tsugu clenched her chest and made a sour face. "Yeah, you don't like being called that- do ya?" He scoffed and spread his Room abilities as he sent a burst of energy out with it- exploding the windows out. Tsugu held both her hands up over her ears as she turned the invisible dials in a combination pattern- her right hand went clockwise as her left hand went counter clockwise, she began jumping on the strings that she had created with the dense fog that rolled in the windows. 

"Baro-Barrage!!" Tsugu held her arms out to the side of her as she laughed, Doflamingo's God thread, along with Kizaru's Yasakani no Magatama filled the room. Hundreds of fine needles made of strings with just as many orbs of light hovered next to her- Trafalgar grabbed Rocinante by his arm and shambled them both out of the room to take cover. The Gorosei was still stunned, he stayed in the same spot- watching on as the thread and light shot at him like bullets, piercing him numerous times. "Gomu Gomu noooo.... Gatling!" Tsugu punched rapidly below her- landing every single punch on the World Leader. The attack came to an end, Tsugu gracefully landed on a string with her right foot, looking down at the crumbling floor. She tilted her head in confusion as she stared the older Juni who was laying on the ground, holding her hands over the hole in her chest where her heart once was. It raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Anyway.." Tsugu mumbled with an evil expression spreading across, "Gamma Knife!" Tsugu clasped her hands together, Trafalgar's deadly attack. Tsugu jumped down the strings as she dove at the World Leader, the Gorosei came to his senses and aimed his right hand up towards Tsugu- her chest pressed into the palm of his hand, he tried blocking her attack but it was too late.- the Gamma knife pierced him in the left shoulder blade. With one last burst of energy, his hand began radiating a pink glow. Tsugu jolted in fear as she let go of the the Gamma knife with her left hand; "Shambles!" Tsugu yelled at the same time as the Gorosei- 

"Die!" The Gorosei used Haki- the force of the impact crushed her heart- pushing the Baro Baro no Mi out of her back. Trafalgar stood there in dismay along with Rocinante, they had never seen someone forcefully remove a Devil Fruit. Trafalgar ran towards Tsugu as Rocinante ran behind him. Tsugu dug her nail's into the Gorosei's wrist as she coughed up blood- blood had also began seeping through the pores around the area of impact where his palm was, and on her back as well from where the Baro Baro no Mi had exited. "You foolish woman... You were too late to dodge the attack." He said as he began to fall over- Tsugu fell off the palm of the dying man as she laughed while she choked on blood; 

"That's what.. you think..." She smiled as she fell into Trafalgar's arms. Rocinante quickly grabbed Tsugu's Devil Fruit as Trafalgar used his Shambles to stop her from falling from the Gorosei's height, the two collapsed to the ground. Tsugu laughed as she pulled the older Juni's heart out of her chest- Tsugu pointed to her heart that laid on the ground, Tsugu had used Shambles to swap out their hearts before the Gorosei made contact with her. "Two stones with one with one bird." Tsugu said quietly as she began nodding off. Trafalgar used his abilities and shambled Tsugu's heart to his manly hand. He saw her heart trying to match his heart beat, but her heart was dying. 

"Its 'Two birds one stone' and I'm proud of you." He said softly pushed her cubed heart back into her chest. "You can't die, okay?" Tsugu grasped Trafalgar by the neck of his bright yellow shirt and pulled his face down to her eyesight. 

"Don't correct me.." She glared her eyes as she looked him in his dark, dark eyes. "I swear.." She coughed up more blood as she covered her mouth- "I'm not going to die.. kay?" She said with a mocking voice as her eyes faded and closed slowly. Rocinante walked over to Trafalgar who was adjusting Tsugu onto his back to carry her out. 

"He's damaged some of her arteries, she's probably got three hour's max till she dies if we don't get her out of here right now." Trafalgar walked to a window that he had busted out earlier- looking down at the ground below. His mouth gaped open at the sights of at least two hundred slave's standing at the bottom of the palace. "Cora-san... you rallied probably every slave here." Trafalgar looked back and smiled at Rocinante who stood behind him, Rocinante said; 

"The word spread fast when I told them about Kayoke." Rocinante placed his hand on the top of Tsugu's head, he smiled after he noticed Tsugu was grinning in her sleep, Rocinante said softly; "No matter how much pain she's in, she smiles.." Trafalgar spread his room and used Shambles to get them down the the ground outside the Holy Palace, when they touched the ground, Trafalgar turned towards Rocinante. 

"She takes after you, Cora-san." Trafalgar stood in front of all the slave's with Tsugu on his back. "This woman, is the reason for your freedom! Tsugu D. Donquixote!!" His deep voice echoed in the fogged air. "There is a ship that is big enough for all of you at the back side of the island, from there it will take you to Water 7 and what you choose to do after is on you. Goodbye." Trafalgar turned away and began walking towards the town as the crowd of slaves swarming over Rocinante, asking him for details. "Cora-san." Trafalgar said in a come along tone. Rocinante quickly ran over to Trafalgar's side as they walked quickly. 

 

Two hours had gone by, word had spread of the Gorosei's death but no detail's had been released at the time. Trafalgar walked out of the infirmary, pulling bloody gloves off his hands. Mortimer and Rocinante both walked over to him, question about Tsugu's condition. Trafalgar explained that as of that moment, "Tsugu is not going to make it without donor arteries because the blast to her chest fried them even though she ate the Devil Fruit. She tried healing herself but it isn't working because she's lost all recollection of how to use it, meaning she's a new user. I cut her chest open to see the damage and there is nothing I can do without replacing the arteries- she was awake as I left the room but I told her to take it easy." Mortimer looked at the door behind Trafalgar and sighed. 

"I promised Sengoku that I would lay my life on the line for her. Please- take what you need from me, for her so she may live." Mortimer said, Trafalgar quickly nodded to Mortimer's heroic offer without a second thought. "Woah! Quick answer there... That is fine though- but may I please have a moment alone with her?" Trafalgar stepped aside for Mortimer who walked by him, pushing the door open. He walked in to see Tsugu trying to stand up from the bed. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't get up, seriously?!" Mortimer said loudly as he rushed over to her, trying to coach her to sitting back down- Tsugu had nothing to do with his idea. 

"Why would you sacrifice yourself to save me?!" Tsugu shouted angrily- tears welted in her bluish silver eyes. "I've done nothing for you!" Tsugu's bottom lip quivered as she wept, holding onto Mortimer's arms- falling back on the bed. "Seriously, I've burdened you so many times, I put you in danger but you still kept helping me!" Mortimer listened to her cries as he stared at the red infinity symbol on her left ring finger, he smiled and replied; 

"I am choosing to do this because life itself would be a burden without you." His smile faded as his inner thoughts too over; 'That and he obviously won, so the least I could do now is save you- one last time.' Tsugu covered her eyes with her hands as she cried in hysterics; 

"But I can't-" Her words were cut off with a kiss to her forehead. 

"Don't tell me what you can't do, that's not the Tsugu I know. The Tsugu I know took down her enemies, two stones- one bird.." He said in a soothing gentle tone as he leaned forward, placing his forehead on her right shoulder, leaning his head in to cradle the side of her neck and whispered; "And now that bird is free, and I just want you to know that I was going to ask if you wanted to be mine but it seems someone beat me to that. You've got to be the most beautiful soul around, Tsugu D. Donquixote and I have no regrets." His kind words made her face light up as red as a rose, her hands moved over to cover her nose as her eyes poured down tears. Her heart rate monitor began beeping and before anything else was said, Trafalgar came running in- telling him it was time to let her rest. Mortimer walked with his chest puffed out as he walked past Trafalgar, showing off his manly sense of pride, he was grinning from ear to ear as he lit up a cigarette and walked out of the room. 

Trafalgar messed around with one of the monitors to turn off the horrid screams that beeped loud enough to be heard outside the submarine. "What did he say to you." Trafalgar said with a hint of jealousy. Tsugu puffed up her rose colored cheeks and looked away from him, closing her eyes. 

"Those word's were meant for me, not you." Tsugu said, Trafalgar bent over and squished the air out of her cheeks. 

"You're so selfish... Anyway, I have some news." Trafalgar said calmly as he looked into her eyes. Tsugu blinked slowly in interest, Trafalgar continued; "A new's coo dropped off the paper. The World Leader's released to the press about your new wanted poster, it's Alive Only and and its now worth 1289 million Bellie's for the murder of a World Leader, four slaves, Gekko Moriah and they're considering you releasing the slaves as robbery, you robbed a little over 350 people in the Holy Land- plus the destruction charges for the Palace." Tsugu closed her eyes and smiled, pushing his arms down, away from her face. The Transponder Snail began ringing in Trafalgar's pocket, he sat down on the bed as he pulled it out as he sighed while he answered it. "Oi, Mugiwara-ya." 

"TSUGU!" Luffy yelled with a weepy voice. Tsugu grabbed the snail from Trafalgar's hand as she acknowledged Luffy's cry. "You really killed one of the five Gorosei?!" Trafalgar tried telling Luffy not to rile her up but Tsugu stopped him. 

"I did, Luffy!" Tsugu continued the story as Luffy listened the entire time. Luffy laughed, he got shocked, cried, he even got angry but in the end he clapped- he was proud of her doings. "I want to tell you something before I go." Luffy agreed, a few awkward moments of silence went by before she spoke again; "You're an amazing person and I have total faith that you'll be the King of Pirates. Don't let anything get between you and that dream." Luffy paused before he giggled and replied, Tsugu smiled and hung up the transponder snail as she looked over at Trafalgar, handing it back to him. "Can we go to the beach?" She asked. Trafalgar shook his head; 

"I'm about to preform an operation on you, that and you can't even stand up right from me opening your chest earlier and you expect me to just let you stroll on out? The only thing keeping you alive is your stubbornness as it is, what if something goes wrong out there?" He was very stern but Tsugu just smiled at him and said; 

"We don't have to go to far from the submarine, I just wanna feel the breeze again." Trafalgar looked into her eyes, he felt something was off but he agreed. He spent a while, disconnecting her from the machines and taking the IV's out. The door opened as Rocinante along with Mortimer gave a perplexed look as they saw Trafalgar walking out of the room with Tsugu on his back. 

"What are you guys doing? Is it wise to take her out there?!" Mortimer questioned loudly. Tsugu lifted her head off her Captains shoulder and smiled at him. Mortimer felt the unease of her smile, the same way Trafalgar felt when he looked into her eyes. "T...Tsugu." He quietly said her name as she put her forehead back down on Trafalgar's shoulder as they walked past him. He stood next to Rocinante who also felt that uneasy vibe. "Did you feel that..?" He asked Rocinante. 

"Yeah, I did." Rocinante said before he started following the two. He remembered Trafalgar saying that Tsugu wasn't coming back which made him feel worse about the situation. Mortimer went to follow but stooped when he heard the Transponder snail ringing back in the room. He wanted to follow more but something told him to answer it so he turned back around, walking into the infirmary. 

"This is Mortimer, Trafalgar is busy at the moment can I take a message?" He answered but the line went quiet. "Uh.. Hello?" Mortimer said with a questionable tone. 

"How is Tsugu?" A familiar voice came through the snail. 

"I'm not sure, it depends whom I am speaking with." Mortimer was unsure what he should have said but he rolled with it. 

"This is Shachi, Penguin is with me as well. We snuck in a guard post and took a Surveillance Snail and a regular Transponder Snail when the gauds started talking about Mariejois being attacked, and a small girl named Tsuki D. Yuutsu Donquixote was the one to blame- she escaped and no one knows her whereabouts or whether or not she's even alive, they also mentioned that before the blonde Gorosei died, he said he damaged her so bad that there was no way she was alive. Is that true? They didn't even mention the captain, is he alright?" Shachi expressed his concern, Mortimer sighed and grabbed the Surveillance Snail that Tsugu had taken from the Palace. 

"Right now Tsugu is dying. She doesn't have long so I am sacrificing myself so she may live. Trafalgar will be replacing the lines that connect to her heart.." Mortimer spoke the details more as he fiddled around with the Surveillance Snail, tuning it to Shachi and Penguins so he could show them Tsugu and Trafalgar. He walked out of the room as he told them everything, Shachi and Penguin watched the projector on the screen, watching Mortimer walk outside. Rocinante held his arm out, shaking his head. "What? Why not? What if she.." His face grew grim as he saw Rocinante's eyes tear up while he still shook his head. 

"Just let them be. He's a doctor so even if something happened, he's the only one who could help her. What can you do to help her as your last horrah?" Rocinante then smiled at him, holding his hand out to take the Transponder snail from him. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her. Go do what you enjoy, make her the best meal for when she wakes up, alright?" Mortimer teared up at his words, nodding he handed over the Transponder then walked back inside while he rolled up his sleeves, throwing his fist in the air as smiled proudly. Rocinante closed the door and walked over to the railings, leaning over the rails by leaning his elbows on it as he showed the surveillance snail Tsugu and the Hearts Captain. "So you two men are the one's who took care of Law after I was killed?" Rocinante said calmly. "Thank you." The wind blew his golden hair gently as he smiled. 

"Not a problem.." Penguin finally spoke, "We don't understand how you were even created, what happened?" He questioned. 

"Well... I was created by a mist that had electronic particles that formed into a body, it took the form of someone you wanted to see at that specific point in time. Law used it and thought of me, the Logia fruit acted like a soul and it keeps me alive.. wait, what is going on?" Rocinante stood up straight as the wind stopped, he watched as Law dropped Tsugu off his back and into the sand, with the waves coming in, crashing against her. 

"Go help her!" Shachi yelled, Penguin also insisted but Rocinante refused. 

"No, you don't get it. This feeling in the air, it's shifted. Their conversation is so heavy that it's crushing the air, making it hard to breath, the hair's on my neck are standing up, I don't feel fear.. but this is a deep vibe, I cannot intervene." They all watched as Trafalgar was pulled in to as kiss from Tsugu, about two minutes later Trafalgar placed his hand on Tsugu's face, emitting a faint purple glow from his hand. Tsugu screamed horrifically as she clenched onto Trafalgar's forearms. "Do you guys want to see this to the end?" Rocinante said while he set the Snail on the cold railings so he could light a cigarette. 

"Yes." They both spoke at the same time. Shachi then said, "She's our friend. Why wouldn't we be there for her when she was there for all of us at some point?" His voice was shaky. Penguin nodded and said; 

"We won't tell a soul. We know exactly what he is doing. If the crew found out about this then they'd start a riot and try to escape. He's wiping her mind..." The two boys held in their tears so no one would find them in the utility closet with contraband. Rocinante stood there with the cigarette in his mouth, looking in awe at Trafalgar's Devil Fruit abilities. 

"I didn't expect that fruit to be this powerful. I know it could make one immortal by the owner sparing his life in the process.. But an entire memory cleanse? That's something I would be scared of and I'm glad that he is not my enemy." Rocinante said as his hand trembled as he brought it to his face, he took a long drag of his cigarette and pulled it from his mouth. The line went quiet for twenty minutes, Shachi then said quietly; 

"Captain learned how to do it because Tsugu's night terrors had gotten so bad, that she almost killed Penguin and I. We tried stopping her from attacking Law and before we knew it- she used her awakening and used one of Strawhat's attacks. If our captain wasn't there, we would have been killed- he used his Shamble's and brought us behind him. Tsugu asked him to find a way to do it, and if it was to happen again then he was supposed to use it because she would rather forget than have another accident," He went on and explained what had happened to Bepo. Rocinante nodded and listened the whole time, no one took their eye's off of Tsugu and Trafalgar but they spoke like it was a mindless moment as they watched, they still knew what to say even though they were not paying attention to what the words were coming out of their mouth. "So that's that, Tsugu would rather have her memory erased because she cannot control herself. She got better eventually, so Captain didn't have to use it. But for him to be using it now must mean that Tsugu herself cannot handle herself. She was trained to be a weapon, to find the One Piece. She knew where it was, no other student found it- so she was tortured, abused in many ways. Her mind is shattered but her heart is healed- thanks to our captain. He treated her like an individual, not an object even though he teases the living shit out of her, but its like every time he does, he too repaired his heart so they healed each other when they swapped hearts." Penguin nodded and put in his words; 

"Captain told me that when he is with Tsugu, he can feel their hearts syncing up- beating the same rhythm- and when they touch, he can see her heart glowing a golden color. Captain fell for her, Tsugu is just a clueless oaf and doesn't understand love because she's never felt it before, her emotions scare her... That's what he said anyway." They all watched, the line went quiet once more. Trafalgar and Tsugu were on their knees as he hugged her, trying to keep her from falling back into the sandy beach beneath them- her chest's wound had opened up. This activity lasted for more than an hour, Tsugu finally calmed down- the two boys watched as she fell forward on their captain, watching Trafalgar place his forehead on the top of her head as he sat there on his knees, holding her limp body against him. Rocinante stood up as he told the boys that he needed to go help with what he could before the surgery. The heart broken boys agreed and gave their best to Tsugu, and thanked Rocinante for letting them be there- rooting Tsugu on from the Polar Tang. 

Rocinante lit another cigarette as he watched Trafalgar cradled Tsugu in his arms as he walked back to the submarine. "What all is needed from me?" Trafalgar stood in front of Rocinante, he had no facial expression as he replied; 

"Ask Mortimer if he is ready... We are going to start as soon as he is." He said nothing else and carried the unconscious Tsugu in his arms, heading back inside the Polar Tang. He carried Tsugu down the halls to the infirmary. "I knew you wouldn't be coming back, your smile can't always hide your pain.. Tsugu." 

 

  
The operation lasted for ten hours, Mortimer sacrificed his life by donating all of his heart- and the arteries needed to fix Tsugu. Tsugu fell into a coma for over two months, by the time Trafalgar went to get his crew- he decided to exchange Rocinante for them instead of the comatose Tsugu. There was a great battle at the meeting point, the Marines VS the Heart Pirates, the lower class marines snuck on the Polar Tang to get Tsugu while she laid dormant, but to their dismay she was already awake from her coma- Shachi and Penguin saved her and escorted her outside where she shouted her last words into the burnt gun powder air. The entire battle came to a halt- Trafalgar stood there in shock as Tsugu smiled at him. The battle was won by the freed slaves who came and fought for Tsugu and her freedom lead by Doflamingo- just as she fought for theirs. It was now six months after the grand battle, Tsugu was standing at the side of the Polar Tang, leaning on the rails as she felt the cool air blow against her delicate skin. Trafalgar walked up behind her with a black box in his hand. "Oi." He said with a smooth voice. Tsugu smiled brightly as she turned around. 

"Hmm?" She hummed in a questionable tone. Trafalgar opened the box, revealing a new bangled bracelet. "What's that?" She asked as she watched him take it out of the box, placing it on her right arm. 

"This was from the entire crew, we called it the Joker bracelet because Doflamingo once put you in an explosive bracelet. It was Bepo's idea, I know you always wore it on your left arm... But you're our right hand on our crew, but your left hand will always be mine." Trafalgar looked away from her with a slight blush across his face. Tsugu puffed up her cheeks and glared at him. 

"My left hand is mine. Its attached to me." She said as she watched Trafalgar walk away from her smiling. "Hey, why are you smiling like that?! What'd I do now?!" She squeaked as she raised her voice, stomping towards him. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the submarine which made Tsugu bump into him. She fell over backwards and shouted at him for stopping so suddenly, Trafalgar turned and looked down at her. 

"Are you ready for more adventures?" He asked. Tsugu looked away from him, still scowling. Trafalgar squatted down, the wind began to pick up once again- he watched as her hair blew in the the wind, her hair was now long enough that it could curl at the ends. He kept looking at her till she decided to look back at him. She covered her mouth quickly as she notice him start to lean in. "Ahh. You caught me, I guess I shouldn't have shared the memories of me sneaking a kiss, huh?" He chuckled as he walked away. 

"That's not sneaky! That's stealing from me!" She shouted at him. Trafalgar let out a whole hearted laugh which made Tsugu blush deeply. 

"It's not stealing if you're already mine." He turned back towards the door of the Polar Tang and waved with his left hand, the infinity symbols began to glow. Tsugu scoffed and looked at her left ring finger, her symbol was glowing as well. 

"Infinity isn't long enough.." She muttered under her breath, before closing the door- The Hearts Captain turned to look over his shoulder as he loudly said; 

"I heard that!" Tsugu's face lit up a dark red as she whispered; 

"Oops.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to look out for the next chapter. It will explain what you do not understand, it will also be a special!


	5. The terrors in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trafalgar meets up with the Strawhat's to tell them about the murky situation.

Tsugu was put into a medical deep sleep, hooked up to monitors galore, all each to keep her asleep-. She slept with a breathing mask over her face which fogged up every time she exhaled. Her captain, Trafalgar D. Water Law sat off to the left side of the bed asleep. Trafalgar called Sengoku the night after the situation and explained the heavy details but not explaining the fact that a body with the essence of Rocinante was with him, the entire Heart Pirate crew was to remain under the custody of the World Government until he made the official transfer was made- handing Tsugu over in trade for his crew. The only ones who knew the truth were Shachi and Penguin, the rest of the crew only knew about the events that took place in the Holy Land. Tsugu had been asleep for a little over two months and every day Trafalgar spoke to her about memories he had:- 

Memories of his childhood, the crew- the good and the bad.. The old and recent. He told her about his little sister Lammy and how annoying she could have been but every day he misses those annoying little sister moments. He explained how incredible his parents were, the best doctors he'd ever known. Every time he mentioned something emotional, her heart monitor would fluctuate. After numerous times of Tsugu having close calls to waking up, Trafalgar had to go out and buy 7 more machines, each machine had its own concoction of chemicals pumping into the mask and IV's. Trafalgar slept soundly, he slept only during the day for he didn't want to see the sun rise because Tsugu's last sight was the sun setting. For him it felt like his light went out, so in the dark he wished to remain till Tsugu awoke. He dreamt of the last hours the two shared before he wiped her mind of all the memories, only leaving her with his memories and the few she had shared to him before the 12 hour connection was up from the Unmei Unmei no Mi. He mumbled unintelligible words as his right arm tiredly moved, his hand bumped into Tsugu's left hand- it triggered the heart monitor but he did not hear it, he kept sleeping and dreaming of the tragedy. Reliving it once again; 

 

"Do you want to know a secret?" Tsugu smiled and asked as Trafalgar carried her on his back as they walked down the empty beach, she had the side of her head resting against his back, her palms laid flat against his back as she watched the sun start to set. The tide came in, gushing over Trafalgar's feet- he subtlety nodded. Trafalgar did not really know what to say, this entire situation made him feel uneasy for the first time since the death of the real Rocinante. Tsugu smiled as she spoke once more; "I really disliked you once I officially met you." Her supposed secret made her captain chuckle; 

"That was a secret?" He said teasingly as the cold salty water was being sucked back into the ocean, the ripples were painted pinkish-peach and orange painted- the colors danced on the waves. Tsugu pulled herself away from him to smack him on his back and puffed up her rosy cheeks as she exhaled, the air was so cold that her breath frosted- she replied; 

"Well I didn't tell you, so obviously that made it a secret- jeez. Go figure that the first thing you say in a while is to poke fun.." She leaned forward on him as he kept playfully vexing. She rolled her eyes as she shivered. "Okay well I bet you didn't know that Bepo was the one who told me to give you a chance." He stopped walking once he heard Bepo's name, the cold tide came back once again, flooding the shores. She hugged him by wrapping her arms around him. "I never wanted to be a pirate, I wanted to just go be alone because it was really all I knew- I didn't know how to be social with people because I was alone for 8 solid years.. But then the crew accepted me with no questions asked.." Her breathing became labored as she tried holding back her tears, peering her eyes down to watch the receding tide. "I'm glad I decided to have faith in you because you showed me that not everyone is bad and that having someone form your fate isn't such a terrible thing. The entire crew took their time with me, training me how to live on the outside. You even gave me something that no matter what, can't be taken away.. That would be my freedom." He stopped walking, the air grew thick enough to cut with a dull knife. The lump in his throat prevented him from speaking before her, Tsugu softly asked "If I gave you my memories, would you give them back?" There it was, the question he knew was coming. He finally mustered the energy to speak; 

"What are you meaning?" He asked her. Tsugu didn't reply- "Oi!" He raised his voice at her. She eventually sighed as she kept shivering, she said; 

"We talked about this once- when my night terrors got so bad that I almost killed Shachi and Penguin after Bepo died. You found a way to stop the attack- but that is a Band-Aid. You know better than anyone that the Band-Aid comes off-" Tsugu was cut off by Trafalgar dropping her into the tide that started washing in. Tsugu propped herself up by putting her arms behind her. She looked up at him with an astonished face. He didn't mean to drop her, his arms gave way as his body began to tingle in fear. 

"It wasn't a Band-Aid!!" He shouted at her. "You haven't had a bad night terror in months, that means..." He knew better than anyone he was fooling himself. His doctor's intuition stopped him from speaking illogically any further. He looked away from her, he didn't want to see the impending smile on her face. "Can't... I just take away your memories from The Underground?" He looked back down at her, watching as she shook her head. 

"It's all or nothing, how could it be okay that I remember the good but not know how I got life to be that way?" Tsugu looked up at her captain who glared down at her with his soul breaking eyes. The tears welted in her soft eyes as, she blinked which broke the tear's from her eyes, they streamed slowly down her steaming face. Snow started falling quickly- large flakes started covering the sandy beach as the two stared at each other. "Right?" The sounds of the ocean became nullified, her voice was loud but it didn't echo- the falling snow trapped the sounds- everything was quiet but her voice. He sighed, his breath crystallized in the cold air as he spoke; 

"If I do this, you'll be asleep for a minimum of four months. If for some reason you wake up before the memories are gone, you'll still have certain memories from different points through-out your life. I can't promise this will be successful and not only that, you have to withstand the first part of the process and then after that, you'll be asleep." He said in a cold voice. "It will feel like your mind is on fire- your airways will want to close up from a natural reflex but if you fight through that you'll be fine... Most normal people will sleep till they are ready, about four to six months. But you're lucky to get three real hours of sleep. I know you stay awake all night, I hear you crying.." Tsugu looked away from him with a gloomed expression, he kept looking down at her as he kept speaking. Tsugu just smiled at him as he explained the situation she was wanting to put herself in. She saw his heart beating in the same golden glow as usual, but it was dimmer than usual. She winced her eyes as she looked down at her chest- her glowing heart was almost out of light. 

"I'm aware of all of this. You explained it before and I'm not scared of that. I'm scared of myself, the only enemy left- is Tsuki D. Yuutsu. I am Tsugu D. Donquixote and I have archived my goal. I made it known that I am here, and that my revenge was sought.." Tsugu leaned back, watching the snow fall from a vivid swirled clouds. "I was alone for 8 solid years, I was tortured endlessly and so many other horrible things that I wouldn't dare whisper out-loud... I can't let that go, but I do want what I've done after The Underground carried on. I want you to tell me what I share with you." She closed her eyes, she could hear Trafalgar's breath shuddering, he was trying to hold it together. Trafalgar gazed upon her as the last of the suns ray's shined down on Tsugu's blissful smile. Trafalgar placed his hands on his neck and squatted down to meet her eye level. Tsugu looked him in the eyes and leaned forward, placing her sand covered hands on his warm cheeks. "Don't forget any of this, captain." She spoke softly as the current came back, crashing into her. "I can trust you..." Tsugu said as she choked back her tears, pushing herself off the beach, placing her forehead gently against his, he could see the memories that she was thinking of. The memories flew by quickly as Trafalgar placed his hand on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her wet but soft short purple hair. He saw thing's he never heard her even speak of, memories of friends she once had- how they betrayed her, memories of Bepo, the crew, and himself. He felt emotions he didn't know existed, indescribable feelings of pain, and happiness. After a while, the memories stopped- Trafalgar placed his hands on the side of her face, pulling away. He looked at her smile once more before placing his hand over her eyes, a mystical glow covered his hands as he placed his fingertips gently against her temples. Tsugu dug her nail's into his forearm as Trafalgar said; 

"This is going to hurt until it's over but you have to endure it." Tsugu began to scream as she latched her nails into Trafalgar's triceps while her head flung back, her wails were muffled by the falling snow. This went on for an hour and twenty minutes- Trafalgar had been head butted under his chin, bitten, and Tsugu's nail's had dug into his skin all over his arms, shoulder, and neck. He did all he could to keep her from opening up her post-surgery wounds more than she already was. 

 

  
Inside Tsugu's mind her inner self watched as each memory burned- she had to watch every memory fade as her life was playing backwards inside her mind. She felt as if she was standing in a tunnel- the wall's were her memories on fire with pink and black flames moving rapidly past her. Tsugu's inner conscious stood there covering her ears, the memories were too loud. Saving her favorite memory for last, It was the night Trafalgar kissed her under the faded Aurora Borealis. Tsugu winced her eyes- pushing the tears out as she covered her mouth with her small hands. Tsugu listened to her word's to her captain as she watched the memory on the wall of the tunnel in her mind, burn from existence; 

"Trafalgar D. Water Law, I swear that no matter what that I am a Heart Pirate. I solemnly devote myself to you, this crew and our future together." The infinity symbol on her left ring finger glowed a cherry red color as Tsugu closed her painful eyes, hearing Trafalgar's voice; 

"Solemnly devoting yourself to me, huh?" Tsugu hiccuped through her tear's as she forced her burning eye's open to watch the end of her memory. "Lets just seal those words." Trafalgar's voice came from the memory, Tsugu had walked to the wall and placed her left hand on the image of the two sealing her vow with the kiss. Her inner self's eyes hazed over a solid silver color before she fell backwards, holding her left arm up in the air as she mumbled; 

"Sealed forever.. Captain." The floor turned into a black water, she splashed as she landed, sinking into her own mind, drowning in the essence of who she use to be. What was happening in reality was different- 

Trafalgar opened his eyes slowly, rubbing his hands on his tired face. "Your eyes lied to me, didn't they?" He asked softly in a groggy voice as he looked at her resting body. Peering his eyes up, he looked at her monitors to check her vitals. "Still asleep?" He said sarcastically then let out a small sigh; "Of course you are." He whispered while he leaned back in the chair, stretching his arms and legs- groaning from the pleasurable feeling of his muscles pulling as he stretched. "We've almost made it to the meeting spot by now to do the exchange for our crew mates, but I have to make a quick stop, alright?" Standing up, he yawned deeply as he covered his mouth while he started walking out of the infirmary. "Watch over our home and Cora-san, I'll be back before sunrise to check on you." The sluggish captain opened the door, leaving it open slightly. He walked down the empty hall of his quiet submarine, only hearing his heels click on the floor. 'This is the worst.' He thought to himself as he walked down the stairs to the control room. Opening the door, he saw Rocinante sitting in a chair, reading the news coo papers drinking coffee while he smoked a cigarette- unaware that his shoulder was set ablaze again. "Cora-san, you're on fire.." Rocinante blinked a few times as he looked at Trafalgar before it clicked. He watched as Rocinante panicked, the coffee in his cup flung at the fire- snuffing it out. Rocinante began shouting about the coffee burning him, it brought a small smile to the depressed captains face. "How much longer do we have till we reach Green Bit?" He asked as his smile faded. Under his eyes were darker than normal, he was also more pale skinned, his light caramel skin was more of a honey. Rocinante looked over, giving Trafalgar a a pitiful look. 

"Are you not sleeping well, Law?" Rocinante said with a sad tone. He watched as Trafalgar sat down in his captain's chair, Trafalgar shook his head and refused. 

"I did sleep, I have been sleeping fine unless I'm in the same room as Tsugu." Trafalgar scratched the back of his head and kept talking; "I keep having weird dreams around her, but it's fine. I don't mind the weird dreams but its the lack of energy I feel after leaving the room." Rocinante placed his hand under his chin and nodded, he then said; 

"This is how it starts." Trafalgar blinked owlishly at Rocinante as he placed his hands on his lap. 

"How what starts?" He looked perplexed, he as a doctor knows all the negative warning signs so if something was wrong, he'd have known by now. He watched as Rocinante stood up, turning away from him. 

"Marriage. The woman always sucks the life out of the man... That's how the wife stays so young." Rocinante shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders. He yawned loudly; "Ahh, the suns already set, huh?" Trafalgar had his hands covering his face, he mumbled; 

"I told you, that woman's power was to bond two hearts together and for a short time, twelve hours the two joined hearts can show each other their inner most desires and memories that they wouldn't even whisper out-loud- its not marriage." Rocinante laughed and stood up as he said back; 

"You worry too much, Law. Please rest, we won't be there for another week." He watched as Trafalgar ran his fingers down his face while he shook his head, replying; 

"Cora-san.." He paused, Rocinante took a long puff from his cigarette while Trafalgar sat up straight. "I miss her being around." As he listened, Rocinante leaned on one of the control panels, not knowing he was pressing the intercom button- now Trafalgar's sad voice echoed throughout the empty Submarine; "Not having the crew here was one thing, but I figured Tsugu would have came back as planned so I didn't feel too worried at first but then everything went south. Every night I wake up and think that its all a dream- that she isn't the most wanted person, that the events that went down didn't happen and sometimes when I wake up, I expect Penguin to have my coffee ready for me when I come in the control room. I expect it to be made by Tsugu who sometimes adds strange ingredients to get a reaction out of me, but I drink the whole thing so she gets angry cause her plan didn't work." Trafalgar smiled as he fiddled with his empty coffee mug. "One time she put Tabasco sauce in my cup, about a good half inch.. that almost got me but I chugged it. She was so sure she got me with that cup of tainted coffee.." He set the cup down and looked up at Rocinante who was looking at the ground, just listening to Trafalgar. "I named my ship Heart Pirates for you, but it turned out your daughter took that heart and made it hers. She is the heart of my crew and all of them would say the same thing- because they're the ones who brought that to my attention." Rocinante smiled widely as he replied; 

"You've found yourself an amazing family, Law." Trafalgar nodded as he pulled his hat down to cover his prideful face. "You're meeting with someone here, right? That's why we came to such an odd place?" Rocinante asked. Trafalgar nodded as he replied; 

"Will you watch over my Tsugu while I am out? You can still go to sleep, the alarms would wake you up instantly- I promise. If something happens with the monitors will you call me on the Mini Transponder? Do not engage her, I'm positive she didn't forget how to fight- that is a natural reflex, not a memory. She's small- but she can take you out." Rocinante's cigarette dropped from his mouth as he stuttered;

"Is she... Actually going to attack me?" Rocinante looked terrified. Trafalgar peaked a corrupted smiled and quietly whispered; 

"That's something for you to find out... She's not nice if she's sleep walking." He poked fun at Rocinante's fear. The color in his face faded as he turned toward's the door as he hurriedly said; 

"Ahh, would you look at the time? It's time to go to sleep which that means sweet dreams, the dreams were your cruelness is kindness." He made a hasty escape and slammed the door behind him, Trafalgar heard the sound of Rocinante's foot prints walk away, he also heard him slip- crashing into something. He let out a large sigh as pulled a small item out of his coat pocket with his left hand and gazed at it- zoning out into a memory after they had escaped Doflamingo in Dressrosa; 

 

"Hey, hey- look, Law! This looks like Bepo!" Tsugu excitedly shouted in the middle of a busy market place. Trafalgar stopped to turn around. Tsugu was holding up a small stuffed white bear keychain, Trafalgar smirked and nodded as he placed his hand on his chin. Tsugu laughed with innocence which made Trafalgar feel as if, he walked deeper into the store. 

"That looks nothing like me.." Bepo said as he popped his head from around a clothing rack, he had put a tall black and orange top hat as he huffed- stepping out from behind the rack. Tsugu looked up at him then held the keychain up. The resemblance was almost uncanny. 

"You're right.... He need's an orange jumpsuit." She said while she walked up to Bepo, ripping off a large part off the sleeve of his orange jumpsuit. Bepo flailed his arms around shouting at her as she walked over to the clerk and said; "I want this, old guy." The gentleman behind the counter grunted at the consultive words. 

"I'm probably only 10 years older than you, I'm not old." He said. 

"But that doesn't answer my question." Tsugu said as she held the stuffed keychain in her left hand as she scratched the back of her head with her right hand. The man sighed as he shook his head in refusal. 

"That creepy guy dressed in black already bought it. It's his now." The clerk pointed to a man walking away, Tsugu blinked with a confused expression as she turned towards the direction he was pointing in. She quickly glared as she began pouting while she stomped her feet towards him. 

"Oi!! Law!" She puffed up with anger as she stormed over to him, lightly pushing her captain forward which made him stop to turn towards her. 

"What?" He questioned her playfully as he put his hand out on her shoulder, gently pushing her back a bit. Tsugu puffed up more and shook her head; 

"Thank you.." She smiled sweetly as whispered her gratitude. She stepped back as she spoke once more but with excitement. "When we get home, I'm going to put this fabric on him- his name will be Bepo-Min." Trafalgar turned back away while making fun; 

"Yeah well with your sewing skills it will end up looking like a bear mauled someone because you'll prick your fingers and bleed all over it." Tsugu became shocked at his words, standing still as she watched him walk away from her. She knew he was right so she wasn't going to even try to argue. Bepo walked past Tsugu as he mumbled on about how she stole the sleeve off his orange jumpsuit. Tsugu sighed as she started walking behind the two, Trafalgar looked back behind him, he was mesmerized by how the light that radiated from the sun, was dim compared to the light he saw when Tsugu smiled. Closing his eyes, he turned his head straight as the three walked without a care in the world. 

 

The memory faded, Trafalgar smiled as he held the small white bear that wore a orange jumpsuit, he turned it around to see the back of it. it had a brownish stain that looks like someone attempted to wash it, but didn't finish. Trafalgar smiled and shook his head. "You still sewed it on there and I was right- you pricked yourself and stained it." His right hand mindlessly pulled the periscope down as he closed his eyes, pushing his left hand back into his pocket then looked into the periscope to make sure the coast was clear. Trafalgar's yellow submarine began to emerge from the ocean, it breached the waters, flooding the shore of a small island where a familiar ship was already docked. 'Mugiwara-ya..' Trafalgar wanted to meet with him and his crew, they have been calling non-stop asking about Tsugu since they heard about the events in Mariejois. Giving in, he had answered the Transponder and agreed to meet up to talk about it in person. He walked out of the control deck and began walking down the hallway,putting his hands into his pockets. "Oi, Cora-san. Watch over the place- I'm heading out." He said loudly, he heard three knocks come from Rocinante's room as he opened the hatch doors- walking outside for the first time in what felt like forever. 

"Oiiiii! Torao!!" A peppy voice shouted, Trafalgar sighed as he shouted back; 

"Mugiwara-ya! That's not my name!" Trafalgar looked over the side of the rails, he peered at the captain of the Strawhats. Luffy pouted and stuck his pinky in his nose, proceeded picking it and said; 

"Ehhh? Since when?" Luffy pulled his pinky out and smiled widely. Trafalgar smiled back slightly with a hesitance before he used his fruit abilities to transfer him next to Luffy. Trafalgar looked up to see the direction of the moon to determine how much time he had. 

"I have minimal time to talk so lets hurry up." The Heart Pirates captain said with a deep tone a voice as he turned away from Luffy, he blinked as he looked at the interesting symbol of Trafalgar's left ring finger. 

"Torao, what's the weird red mark on your finger?" Luffy asked, Trafalgar sighed and walked towards the jungle, Luffy pouted as he watched Trafalgar head towards where the Strawhat's set camp. He began walking but stopped as if he had heard a voice. "Ehh? Why not?" He turned, his eyes locked on the Polar Tang. "Why don't you just come out here then?" Luffy looked at the back of the submarine, a window in the back emitted a pink glow. "Oh.. I see." Luffy said with a melancholic tone. 

 

Trafalgar had noticed that Luffy didn't follow, he stopped walking then turned towards where he left the Strawhat captain. He watched as Luffy flailed his arms around and laughed but there was no one there except himself. 'Yup. That guy is nuts.' Trafalgar turned back around and kept walking towards the campsite, he did not see the pink glow. 

 

"Toraoooo!" The entire Strawhats crew shouted his nameTrafalgar stood there with a graved look on his face. 

"It's time I go home now..." Trafalgar turned around but instead of walking away, in his path stood Luffy, he didn't seem as happy. "Mugiwara-ya, are you alright?" He asked. Luffy looked at Trafalgar with remorce branded all over his face. He smiled at Trafalgar and shook his head before looking over at his crew, he noticed Sanji started making preparations to cook. 

"Saaanji!" He whined. "I'm hungryyy!" Sanji quickly looked over at the hungry captain, glaring at him. 

"You can wait like everyone else." His harsh words made Luffy whine louder. Trafalgar sighed and leaned up against a tree. 

"Will Tsugu be joining us?" Robin asked with a smile as she looked at Trafalgar who shook his head. 

"Tsugu is in a medically induced comatose." The Heart Captains Erie news made every one stop talking and look at him. He went on to tell them exactly what happened, not sparing one detail. Every ones emotions ran wild, voices were raised, tears had been shed. Luffy was sitting with his legs overlapping each other, his arms were crossed as he began grinding his teeth in anger. Trafalgar seemed puzzled by Luffy's obvious anger. "Oi, why are you angry?" Luffy stood up, kicking sand into the fire before he started storming off. "What's his problem..?" Trafalgar mumbled as he glanced back towards the direction of the Polar Tang. 

 

Back on the submarine, a man stood next to Tsugu in the room she laid defenseless. He was a tall, handsome man with chiseled cheekbones and a narrowish face, he had a white trench coat draped over his left arm. His grin was mischievous as he gazed upon the helpless Heart Pirate. "I can't believe you- out of all people survived that place. And YOU brought the place down... I never thought I'd hear of the day that the worst student in the whole Underground- brought them to their knees." He placed his hand on hers as his grin grew deeper, his sharp green eyes twinkled as the moon filled the room with its light. "How would you like to be free again?" His free hand reached up to her heart monitor and unplugged it from the wall. "We don't need you sounding off any unnecessary alarms as I unplug all these dreadful machines..." He whispered as he walked around to the other side of the bed where all of the 8 machines had been plugged in. "Ah, here's the source." Yanking the cords from the outlet, he looked over at Tsugu who began breathing deeply in her sleep. "That's it, wakey wakey.. Tsuki I can't believe the Gorosei's themselves came up to me, hired me to take you back and make you show me the location of that stupid treasure." He walked back over to her side laughing quietly as he sat next to her. He lifted her arm up off the bed and pulled the IV out forcefully with one good yank. "But I was told you won't remember anything when you wake up, but that's okay. All I have to do is alter your mind, reconnect the piece's like a puzzle." He leaned his face down towards hers as he slid the breathing mask off her mouth, pressing his lips against hers. After 10 seconds, he pulled away from the stolen kiss- his green eyes began glowing a dark red as he whispered; "Dream that last dream, let that negativity take over and come find me.." He left an eternal log pose on the desk as he walked to the door, he ran his hand through his black hair as he looked at Tsugu once more before he exited the room. He watched as Tsugu began to struggle in her sleep, placing glasses on his face and putting his coat on, he left the room and began walking down the halls, the back of his white coat bared the Marines symbol. 

Trafalgar was talking to Chopper about Tsugu's medical statues, he stopped mid-sentence and inhaled deeply, exhaling with a shiver in his breath. Chopper tilted his head as he looked at Trafalgar, it was as if his life got sucked out of him. "Are you okay? You look a little ill." Chopper asked with concern.  
"Yeah, I lost my train of thought. Excuse me.." Trafalgar looked back behind him, everyone was still around but Luffy. "Where are we exactly? If you don't mind my asking." He asked, Nami looked over and shrugged her shoulders as she replied; 

"Its uncharted, so we don't know. The log pose didn't even pick it up- Luffy pointed it out before we could get away so he didn't see it but it was already too late. We go where he wants even if it means possible danger." Nami sighed deeply. "We haven't even seen one person here, just us and you." Trafalgar looked back at towards the direction of his submarine. "Why?" Nami asked, Zoro and Sanji both stood up quickly- Zoro had his right hand on his sword- Yubashiri. His thumb began pushing the blade out of its scabbard; 

"We aren't alone." Zoro said, his words made Chopper, Nami, and Usopp gloom over with fear. Trafalgar shook his head in disagreement as he started walking quickly back to the Polar Tang, he replied; 

"No.. This is Tsugu. If that idiot captain of yours is waking her up, I'll kill him." Sanji and Zoro quickly followed after him, Sanji defended- 

"He's an idiot but he wouldn't jeopardize her health.. probably. He knows that it could seriously affect her, you told him before you really told us what happened. He's dumb, but he doesn't-" They all stopped when they all felt a shift in the air, they all braced for impact as a burst of Haoshoku Haki came billowing around them. "What the hell?!" Sanji shouted as he grew weak. Trafalgar's shaky hand pressed against his face as he closed his eyes, he shook his head and said with a tone of fear in his voice; 

"That's Tsugu, she is having a night terror.." 

;End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to look out for the next part!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a Kudos!


End file.
